


Asami's New Best Friend

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Creampie, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mindbreak, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Snowballing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Asami and Korra are enjoying their Spirit World vacation, and they're finally ready to go all the way. But when Korra heads off to look for a romantic spot, something cuts in line and enjoys Asami first with all of its many, many tentacles!





	1. Chapter 1

Asami’s New Best Friend  
-by Drace Domino

The Spirit World was even more beautiful than Asami thought it would be. The endless colors, the playful spirits, the breeze that somehow felt cool and warm at the same time...everything about it made her feel like her senses were sharper, her heart beat a little faster, and she was just a bit closer to the leyline of life itself. Sharing the experience alongside her new girlfriend only made it all the sweeter.

“Korra, this is just...ohh, this is the best vacation!” Asami giggled as she rushed towards her lover, jumping up and collapsing into her arms. The two girls had been bathing in one of the warm springs of the Spirit World for the past hour or so, and though it had been an afternoon of playfulness and activity neither one of them were tired. The river seemed to rejuvenate them as they enjoyed its waters - or perhaps it was just the sight of each other in a bikini. A red two piece clung to Asami’s curvy figure while Korra’s toned frame wore a traditional Water Tribe blue, though there was nothing truly traditional about the playful way the two girls were enjoying each other. Fond kisses as they swam through the river’s waters, playful brushes of each other’s smooth flesh, and maybe a few rump grabs thrown into the mix...they were two girls that were newly in love, and they weren’t shy at all about enjoying it. As Asami embraced the Avatar and threw her arms around the woman’s shoulders, she swept in for a long, deep kiss that left their tongues weaving back and forth and their bodies pressed in close.

Korra just stood in the waist-deep river as she held her girlfriend tight; arms locked around the small of Asami’s back and her head tilted to receive that kiss. She drew in the taste of her new girlfriend deeply, savoring it just as much as she savored every breath. As the powerful fingers of the Avatar crept down Asami’s slender back the dark skinned girl finally broke the kiss, and whispered to her girlfriend with a tiny blush passing over her features.

“...this is the happiest I’ve ever been.” Korra admitted with a tiny whisper, her hands moving to rest gently on Asami’s waist. “Asami...thank you for coming with me. Thank you for everything.”

“Korra, you know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” The Sato girl whispered in response, her belly softly touching Korra’s own. She allowed her fingers to drift up to smooth through the other girl’s short, dark brown locks, letting them slick back against Korra’s scalp. The only thing more attractive than the Avatar was a soaking wet Avatar, and the river had made sure to accent every muscle on Korra’s body with a simply breathtaking glisten. Asami nibbled her bottom lip and took a long, deep breath, whispering in a voice that sounded downright timid considering their proximity and clear adoration for each other. “I was thinking, Korra. Maybe...maybe tonight could be...the night.”

The look on Korra’s face was nothing short of pure, unbridled adulation. The girl gave a wide grin and leaned in to press a fierce kiss against her girlfriend’s cheek, snapping right back into place with the look of an eager child playing on her features.

“Really?! You think so? I think so, too! And I...I...oh, I know!” She had already pulled swiftly away from Asami and was stepped up onto the shore by the time she looked back, her toned, glistening figure nothing short of outright perfection. “I’m going to go see if I can find the perfect place! I’ll talk to some of the spirits, and see if they know of anyplace!”

“Anywhere would be perfect so long as you’re there.” Asami cooed in response, and braced her hands against her bare waist. The bikini-clad Sato girl gave her darling a coy look, before finally shrugging and offering a chuckle. After all, she knew how Korra loved for everything to be just perfect. “Go ahead, Korra. I’ll finish up here, and then go pack up our things. Find someplace good!”

“I’ll find the best place!” Korra giggled as she promised, and pressed a kiss to her palm to throw it towards Asami. With that kiss floating in the air the Avatar bounded off still in her bikini, using her elemental powers to dash into an incredible leap towards the horizon. She could cover tremendous distance when she needed to, and never had the need been greater than it was in that moment.

Avatar Korra was going to find a spot to make love to her girlfriend for the very first time. And Asami Sato, still holding a palm out to catch the kiss her lover blew to her, was completely oblivious to the creeping, wiggling, purple tentacle making a beeline for her under the surface of the water.

\---

Asami never had a chance to escape the creature that was moving in on her. As soon as the powerful Avatar was out of sight over the horizon, the purple tentacle lashed around Asami’s ankle before yanking her suddenly up into the air. The girl’s world instantly flipped underneath her eyes as she was suspended upside-down, her voice crying out into the air only to miss the ears of her distant, distant girlfriend. As Asami fought the shock and fear running through her she gazed down to see that the river they were bathing in had very much come alive with activity, with what looked like dozens of writhing purple tentacles that now surged towards her with malicious intent.

“G...Get back!” Asami roared, her muscles tightening and her fists lashing out. This girl was no mere tourist! She reared her free foot back and slammed it into the tentacle holding her, forcing it to release its grasp and send her tumbling down. As she made her descent her goal was to dash across some of the writhing appendages that were still waking up, but she barely made it a few feet through the air before another one lashed violently around her waist. The wind was knocked out of the Sato girl as that writhing length squeezed around her; and by the time she recovered she was already overwhelmed. All she could do was offer simple cries for help as the tentacles lashed out for her, rolling around her wrists and ankles and entwining her thighs and biceps to ensure she couldn’t get away. “Korra! Korra, help! Korra-mmphhhg!”

The first of the tentacles to get truly intimate with Asami did so out of necessity. After all, it wouldn’t do for the Avatar to come to the rescue. As Asami cried for her girlfriend’s name one of them swung up and darted past Asami’s lips well into her mouth, forcing her eyes to bulge and her cheeks to puff out from the impact. A wiggling mass of purple feeler squirmed around across Asami’s tongue, filling her senses with a sticky substance and a distinct yet not entirely repulsive flavor. She couldn’t focus on the taste in the heat of the moment - she was too busy failing to fight the tentacles off.

The tentacle that had pushed into her mouth was almost innocent compared to the one that came next, and when Asami realized the full weight of her situation the color drained from her porcelain cheeks. One of those purple limbs was pushing against the space in between her thighs and pushing aside her bikini bottoms, only to slap against her raw, shaved pussy before entreating entrance. The past hour of water-bound playfulness with Korra ensured that Asami’s pussy was already wet, but all that excitement wasn’t meant for the purposes of some wiggling invader! The girl squirmed, winced, and tried to fight it as it pushed inside...but just like every other effort she made in the moment, it was no good. This was a losing battle, and Asami had already lost two holes.

The Sato girl whimpered as the tentacles seemed to toy with her now; content that she was spit roasted on two appendages that were already rolling in and out of her. While those squirming, greedy limbs fucked into Asami’s mouth and pussy the broader, more powerful ones around her limbs and waist dipped her up and down, flipped her around in a circle, and played with her like a child’s toy. Asami’s head was left swimming and her entire body dizzy, though it was impossible to tell if it was because of the jostling around or the fact that the tentacles just kept drilling into her. Her pussy, the treasure she was going to offer to Korra that very night, was now the plaything for some mysterious limb that slid in and out of her with surprising ease. It stole the glistening juice that Asami had crafted for Korra, it violated the hole she was tenderly hoping to have the Avatar’s face nestling by the time night arrived. Asami cringed and whimpered, balled her fists and curled her toes, but all she could truly do was allow it to happen. If only she had brought her shock glove, if only Korra had stayed around a little longer. Neither one of them had respected the dangers of the Spirit World, and now Asami was a victim to it.

More tentacles arrived from the riverbed, moving to slap across Asami’s flesh and grope whatever they could manage. It was impossible for the girl to process just how many of them were writhing over her; slipping across her breasts, slapping at her nipples, peppering her stomach with the tiny kisses of slimy suction cups. Some of the tentacles had suckers while others were smooth and flat with the head of a man’s cock, and though Asami hadn’t noticed at the time she could only imagine those were the two enjoying her mouth and pussy. As she saw other cocktips connected to different tentacles it made her squirm, for there was nothing that drove home what was happening to her quite so much as the sight of a throbbing purple dick attached to the end of a solid, dextrous muscle.

“Mmmoooh! Mmmphh!” Asami’s new cries were completely muffled yet at the same time quite justified, since one of the cocktipped tentacles was pushing now between the cheeks of the Sato girl’s ass. Her bikini by that point had been completely stripped away by suckers and feelers and had fallen down to the river below, leaving her bare and exposed and more vulnerable than ever. As that slimy tip squeezed into her ass Asami roared in panic and tried to pull her arms free, though the soreness in her muscles was starting to show. She had fought hard but her body was failing, and there was a heat building inside of her that she couldn’t quite place. She winced as that thick purple cock slid straight up her ass and joined the others in drilling steadily into her, making her role as a tentacle fuckdoll fully complete. She dangled helplessly in the air suspended by the malicious riverbed beast, and it allowed its three members to pump faster and faster and faster within the human girl.

Asami whimpered, squirmed, and tried her best to fight it. It didn’t take long before her to realize that the strange heat building inside of her came from a place of horrible passion, a place of pleasure and delight that she was loathe to admit. Maybe Korra really just got her that excited earlier that she was happy getting fucked by a horrific beast? Or maybe, just maybe, the creature itself was delighting her in ways that no human ever could. Either way, Asami’s cries and muffled protests soon turned into whimpers of shameful pleasure, and the blush on her cheeks came not from panic but from heady, eager lust. Her toes curled as her body tightened, and she did her damndest to try to resist.

No! No, she couldn’t cum like this! Not at the behest of some horrible beast, not on the eve of her first night with Korra! The Sato girl closed her eyes tight and tried to push away the sensations building inside her, of the sticky cock rolling over her tongue and the two sharing her pussy and ass. She very nearly managed to fight off that sudden rush of pleasure; too, at least until the beast had its first of what would be many, many orgasms. A shot of cum squirted straight into Asami’s pussy like a bolt of lightning; rushing straight up through her to paint her womb with sticky, white tentacle cream. The sudden rush of warmth and the visceral joy of being filled was enough to push poor Asami right over the edge, and her body gave way to a violent orgasm that involved shaking, shivering, screaming, and squirting. Her juice erupted from her as that tentacle continued to throb within her, pumping her full of load after load of sticky, warm white. It was soon joined by the one that occupied Asami’s ass, and when that rear load was deposited deep within her the girl’s climax only extended further.

From there, it was difficult for Asami to piece together the madness that followed. By the time the first tentacle came inside of her she had already given into her pleasure, and by the time the second filled her ass she was barely even the woman she once was. Who would’ve guessed that the rush of cum deposited so hot and hard into her holes would turn the Sato girl into such a raving, hungry whore for whatever beast it was that had opted to claim her? Either way, when the third tentacle started to release down her throat, she didn’t fight it. She merely swallowed...and smiled.

“Ohh, it’s so good...soooo good…” Asami moaned as that tentacle pulled away from her lips, giving one more spurt of cum across the Sato girl’s features. By that point she was laying flat on her back on a bed of writhing purple appendages, riding atop them like she was their precious queen. Her hair hung down off the edge and was similarly streaked with cum from the spurting member. Good thing she had a riverbed just a few feet below to clean up in! As Asami looked up at the writhing mass of tentacles she shuddered in pleasure from what had just transpired, having transitioned quite rapidly from panicked fury to flat-out mindbroken lust. Her arms stretched out as the tentacles swarmed once more, and her voice was just about to squeak out her desperate beg before another filled her mouth. “Fuck me! Fuck me as much as you want…!”

This was the riverbed spirit’s territory, and she and Korra had violated it. They had bathed in its waters, played in its body, and dared to kiss and fondle one another without daring to pay it the proper respect. And as Asami was steadily fucked by the creature from that point forward, she somehow came to understand all of those things. The more the creature guided its purple cocks inside of her the more it unloaded torrent after torrent of cum, and with every sticky load that filled the girl up she picked up more of what the creature desired. The only tricky part was processing it all as she had violent orgasm after violent orgasm, barely unable to stop herself from quaking and screaming at every opportunity.

Cocks flowed into her from the beast one after the other, and none of Asami’s tender holes were spared. No sooner did one of them finish getting filled did another purple tentacle guide itself inside, sometimes even before the previous one had finished. Her slender body dripped with cream from every angle - oozing from her overfilled pussy and ass, dripping from her sticky hair, or even gliding out her lips as she gave dazed, fuck-addled stares towards the horizon. Every load gave her another hint about her unusual benefactor, and it didn’t take long before Asami’s raw and sensitive body was claimed to a point of delirious joy. Through her frantic screams and her constant begging for more the human understood one simple thing that made itself quite clear.

The spirit that fucked her meant no real harm. It was simply lonely...and wanted to play with the charming girls that had taken a break in its waters. And surely...Korra would like to play, too. In fact, Asami was sure of it. By the time the tentacles were done fucking and filling her with their seemingly endless chain of purple cocks, Asami knew one thing as sure as she knew her own name: Avatar Korra needed to commune with this spirit in the exact same way.

And soon...she’d have her chance. Eventually the Avatar came bounding over the horizon once more, still wearing the bikini from earlier and wearing a wide smile on her face. She had found the perfect spot for her first time with Asami - a place of beauty and peace with a gorgeous view. She was thrilled to tell her girlfriend about it, though her smile faded as she took in more of the girl standing at the edge of the river.

“Asami! Asami, what happened?!” Korra used her airbending to pick up the pace; dashing like a shot to meet her girlfriend. Asami stood there completely naked on wobbly knees, and she was clearly a mess of cum. It dripped from her holes to a puddle of the grass, it smeared over her breasts and coated her shoulders. It clung to her hair, was dashed over her eyelashes, and dripped from the corner of her lips in a steady, creamy drool. Her body was pocked with red suction marks, her blush was immeasurable, and her belly was slightly puffed out from how much wonderful, wonderful cum she had been filled with. Korra grabbed her girlfriend’s shoulders, and immediately cringed at just how slimy she was. “What is all this?! Are you okay?”

“...Korra?” Asami looked to her girlfriend, a shine in her eyes and a smile on her features. “Korra, I made a friend.”

Just like Asami before her, Korra was completely oblivious to the wiggling purple tentacle steadily making a line for her ankle. Asami noticed it, but wasn’t about to warn her. After all...she just wanted Korra to be as happy as her.

And they could all be happy together. All three of them.

The End.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Korra's turn for some tentacle fun! Sure, she might be a little surprised at first, but Asami is sure she'll come around!

Asami’s New Best Friend  
Chapter Two  
-by Drace Domino

Korra’s scream was muffled by Asami’s kiss, and her panicking tongue was expertly wrangled by the Sato girl’s intense, hungry passion. The Avatar was still reeling from seeing her naked girlfriend dripping with cum from some yet-unseen source, and she had left herself open as one of those purple tentacles coiled from the nearby river to claim the second prize of the evening. Asami didn’t have the seconds or the inclination to explain herself by the time Korra’s ankle had been ensnared by a mighty purple tendril, and as Korra was lashed around the ankles and wrists the Sato girl darted forward to share a kiss with the girl she loved.

Poor Korra was little more than a mass of quivering shock when Asami’s lips pressed to her own, and the combination of her girlfriend’s sweetness was enough to steal her of that small, flickering moment in which she could have fought back. When she first felt that tentacle grasp her ankle she could have evaded it with any one of a hundred different techniques; whether it was a blast of fire, a shift of the ground underneath their feet, or a sudden burst of air to lift her off her feet. If it wasn’t for Asami’s interference she very well may have escaped the creature’s sneak attack, and if she had it was unlikely it would’ve been able to catch her. In a way, Korra was Asami’s gift to her newest lover, but considering how much pleasure she had already undergone it was just as much a present to the Avatar herself. Asami’s tongue pressed in hard against her girlfriend’s and she gave her what was easily the most passionate kiss of their relationship; all flavored with the taste of one of those thick-tipped tentacles and with the impending threat of Korra’s full incapacitation.

By the time the kiss ended Korra had already lost a battle she had never had the chance to wage, wrapped tight around her ankles and wrists while a fifth purple coil moved to ensnare her waist. With a line of spit connected the lips of the two young women Korra looked pleadingly at her girlfriend, and as panic and fear took hold of her powerful figure she still had only one thought on her mind.

“Asami, run! Get out of here!” Heroic through and through, always ready to sacrifice herself for the well being of those that were important to her. Korra was a fine Avatar, but that evening she was going to become something more. Not just a bridge to the Spirit World but a lover of it; another piece of warm human delight for this creature to enjoy. As Korra’s fit figure was lifted from the ground Asami raised a hand to wave to her; giggling a bit just as another tentacle rushed towards her and cuddled in close like the arm of a fond partner. Asami threaded an arm around that wriggling tentacle and even blew Korra a kiss as she was lifted into the air, her voice calling after the Avatar as those wild purple appendages swarmed around her.

“Don’t be afraid, Korra, it’s wonderful!” Asami giggled, and tilted her head to kiss the tentacle cuddling up against her naked form. “I’ll join you once you two have a chance to get to know one another!”

Korra would’ve called back to her girlfriend in response, but by that point her mouth was already stuffed with the first of what would be many, many purple cocks at the end of merciless coils.

 

Bit by bit the Avatar’s clothing rained down from above; stripped and ripped free of the young woman’s body to expose every inch of her dark skinned flesh. The coiling tentacles were just as merciless with the struggling Korra as they were with her girlfriend, peeling away anything that might keep them from their prize. The tentacles again came with two different shapes for different purposes; the slender and more dexterous tendrils that snagged her clothing and twisted around her breasts to give those lovely orbs a squeeze, and the probing cockheads that produced the same sticky nectar that had so thoroughly covered Asami. Korra couldn’t even see her girlfriend by that point; the purple tentacles had formed too densely in a layer below her. Every now and again she could catch the tiniest peek of her girlfriend’s body as a reminder that Asami didn’t run as instructed - she had stayed specifically so she could watch this madness unfold.

Korra was still the Avatar, and as such she tried her best to put up a fight as she felt her panties plucked from her body and casually thrown aside. Her bare flesh was lined with taut and powerful muscles, each one determined to make this beast fight for what it intended to claim. Her fists locked and she even managed to throw a few flickering flames into the air, but just as before the creature was simply too omnipresent for her to struggle against. Soon those slender tendrils weaved into her palms and in between her fingers, and they forced the girl’s knees bend to prevent her from kicking. Every inch of her was bound and restrained by those hungry tentacles, and the one occupying her mouth finally pulled out past her lips with a loud pop. It hovered just an inch or two above the young woman’s nose, as if waiting to hear her voice as other tendrils pulled her thighs apart and exposed her smooth, raw sex.

“S...Stop this right now!” Korra demanded, tears in her eyes and her voice burning with rage. Her heart was racing, her body was lined with goosebumps, and the more she thought about her beloved Asami in that same situation the angrier she became. She writhed and fought against her restraints, yet still failed to overcome them just as the first plump, thick cocktip was creeping to her pussy. Her breathing caught in her throat as she felt the tip start to press against her folds, but she forced back the moment of fearful discomfort so she could continue her resistance. “I’m...I’m the Avatar, and I demand you stop! You can’t just do this to humans! You...you can’t! We’re not your playthiiiiiaaaaaahhh--”

Avatar Korra’s scream carried down the river, letting all the spirits know that the river creature had gained yet another slut for its twisted pleasure. The fact that it was the voice of the Avatar; renowned as she was, meant nothing to the spirits that heard her cry out. They all knew that before too long the voice of panic and fear would be replaced with something far, far more enthusiastic.

Korra’s pussy was forced to stretch around the first throbbing cocktip, pushing deep inside of her and lurching from side to side as if to test how tight her walls were. It went in deeper than the Avatar had ever dreamt of taking anything, and she could feel it pushing to her core and finding the very deepest walls within her. Her head rocked back and her scream was once more muffled by the taste of another tendril offering itself up to her, shoving itself down with the same glee and reckless pleasure as the one in her pussy. The creature gave her no warning before fucking her deep in both of those tight wet holes; causing not just her belly to bulge from the one probing her slit, but a similar surge within her throat. She choked and drooled against the tentacle facefucking her just as her slit became the wild plaything for the creature, and it dipped her back so that her knees were lifted in the air and her head pointed towards the ground. Holding her upside down, the creature finally allowed the canopy of tentacles to part underneath her so she could see what was befalling her beloved Asami.

The taste of a tentacle, the feeling of it fucking against her womb, neither of those made Korra’s heart break quite as much as seeing Asami in just the exact same situation. The Sato girl was held in the same position as the Avatar; knees up and head down, one tentacle fucking her throat while another gleefully pushed into her pussy. Her breasts were wrapped by purple tendrils, her hands were locked in an intricate maze of spirit flesh, and her hair dangled down as she was suspended in mid-air by the creature’s strength. The only differences between them in that moment was that Asami was utterly coated in the creature’s cum...and she was smiling, for she had already realized the true pleasure this wonderful monster could give them.

Korra winced and whimpered as she watched her beautiful Asami work, sucking and fucking against the purple monstrosity and soon reaching out to do even more than her lover. Her hands wriggled free just so she could pump two of the tentacles back and forth within her grip, and when the tendril left her lips Asami called out joyfully into the air. Not for Korra; of course, but for the lover that could satisfy her in ways the Avatar never could.

“Please! Please put one in our asses!”

Korra’s eyes went wide at the request her beloved made, but was utterly unable to resist as a tentacle swept up to offer both of them just that. For Asami it was a smooth transition as a particularly thick cockhead slipped into her well-used ass, and she wildly bucked in between it and the one making a plaything of her pussy. For Korra, whose muscle definition was already tighter and far more firm than Asami’s, suddenly found herself struggling to handle a prick pushing at her rear entrance. Another violent protest came from the Avatar as she shook wildly back and forth, but all it managed was to coax the tentacle to close the rest of the distant and pierce her deeply, hard, and raw.

It pulled the tentacle from her mouth out just in time for her scream to echo - apparently, it liked to hear the Avatar’s voice in the midst of such a brutal moment of passion. As soon as her cry started to quake form the emotion running through her Avatar Korra found her mouth filled once more, and the tentacles began their true joyful dance as the creature brought the two girls together. Asami and Korra were still suspended upside-down as they were fucked in all three holes, but before long the creature brought them close and sandwiched them back-to-back. Korra could feel her proud shoulders push back to Asami’s own, feel their hair stick together thanks to the cum that was left in Asami’s, and even realize that some of the tendrils were stretching out to engulf them both in the same wrapping. Several around their waists. Some around their thighs. A particularly intimate, tight one wrapping around both of their throats. The creature was collecting its sluts and surrounding them with its wiggling appendages, ready to enjoy them in a tightly bound package.

Korra, with her vision going hazy and all of her senses drowning in shock and fear, found herself listening to the only voice of reason she knew to listen for. The sound of her sweet, beloved Asami...the only voice that could bring her comfort in that moment.

A voice that just so happened to sing nothing but praise for the creature in between moments of desperately taking it down her wet, tight throat.

“...more...more...we’re so happy…fuck us...fuck us so hard…” Asami’s voice came amidst the sloppy noises of the creature’s tip pushing in and out of her mouth, smearing her cheeks with spit and making a mess of her beautiful features. “...we’re your sluts! Aren’t we, Korra?!”

The creature of twisting tentacles pulled itself from the Avatar’s mouth as if predicting the woman’s answer, and as soon as it popped from her lips Korra was left gasping and panting, desperate for any breath she could claim. Still dangling upside down with her slit and rear violated by the wiggling presence, bound not just to herself but also Asami, Korra was finally given the chance to speak. Her naked chest was heaving and her breasts squeezed by a purple tendril that weaved in between them, her throat constricted nearly to the point of discomfort, and every inch of her felt violated by the spirit creature that had claimed the girls as its own. Despite all that, she heard the voice of her beloved Asami, traced the joy and the delight ringing in the Sato girl’s tone, and was starting to feel the warmth that filled her with every twitching thrust of the spirit’s tentacles. Shame rushed through Avatar Korra as she finally found the strength to speak, but when her voice called out in carried a weighted request than she never would have imagined moving past her lips.

“P...Please…” She gasped, just as the creature rewarded her by thrusting particularly fast, deep, and hard into her tight, wet hole. “Please...fuck your...your sluts…”

The noise that came from Asami could only be described as a full-blown swoon, one that was soon muffled as the Sato girl’s lips once more found a tentacle’s cockhead to suck on. Korra couldn’t offer her much response for the exact same reason, though this time when the taste of purple dick lashed against her tongue the Avatar tried to be receptive to it. She had to admit...it didn’t taste bad. It was a flavor she could certainly come to enjoy, especially if Asami’s reaction was any indication. The pleasure that started to dance across her body continued when the creature found its first orgasm within her, finally giving the Avatar’s fit body the sticky reward she had been earning since she met it. A steady pulse ran through that thick length as it began to spurt a copious amount of cream straight into the Avatar’s hole, and the girl found her body suddenly spasming right along with it. Goosebumps lined her thighs and her spine tingled in joy as she was completely overcome; fully unexpecting just how intense that glorious moment could be. She immediately began to suck harder on the tip pressing against her tongue and buck back against the one drilling into her rear; if the first shot of cum from her new lover could be that glorious, she could only imagine just how great the rest would be!

From that moment, with Korra’s thighs painted white and one tentacle pulling from her pussy to make way for more, both of the young women had become the willing thralls of the spirit creature. Their trip to the Spirit World had become less than a mere date for two young women in love, and more about their ultimate role as creatures of pleasure and joy for an entity vastly more complex and hungry for lust than either of them. It supplied the two girls with an endless supply of tentacles that swarmed underneath them, and once Korra had been brought into the fold it pulled their bodies away to fuck them both in different positions. Korra was brought to be suspended as if laying on her belly while Asami was flipped completely around; both girls still occupied in all three holes and both letting their eyes dance to the other. Korra watched as Asami was throated by one purple dick just as her pussy and ass were fully claimed by spasming lengths, and she witnessed the joy that crossed the girl’s features when the creature came inside of her with three tentacles all at the same time. Cum poured from Asami’s holes and dripped from her smiling features, and she violently twitched and shook as orgasm after orgasm rocked through her. Korra found herself momentarily jealous at the display...until she realized by the pinching pleasure at her own nethers and rear that she was well on her way to the exact same reward.

“Korra, Korra...you’re so beautiful like this…” Asami swooned again as she looked over the distance to her girlfriend, purring in delight and reaching out for her. The tentacles moved to help them; dragging Asami over to her girlfriend in mid-air so they could find themselves in an embrace. Even with purple cocks stuffing in and out of them there was plenty of room for the two girls to bring themselves together, and it even released Korra’s powerful arms so she could wrap them around Asami’s waist. After all, the Avatar wouldn’t be fighting anymore...she was enjoying it every bit as much as the nonbender she had brought along with her. When they drew near Asami leaned forward to give Korra a big kiss with a mouthful of cum, their tongues eagerly moving to weave against one another with the cream swirling about within. By the time each girl was able to swallow they felt a rush of sticky white slither down their throat; a satisfying flavor that made them smile when their lips finally pulled apart. Korra, with her eyes shining and her cheeks blushing in a growing excitement, let her voice slip out with nothing but adoration in her tone.

“Asami...I love you…” She murmured, and drew a little closer to her girlfriend. Her firm breasts pressed against Asami’s own even as a purple length slithered in between them, stealing a double-sided titfuck from the pair of horny humans. Korra’s head was still cloudy and her senses reeling as she leaned in to press a line of kisses over Asami’s throat, including a small smooch to a cocktip that happened to be nearby. “And I could never deny you any happiness…”

Especially not when it brought her every bit as much. The Avatar’s lips continued to dance down Asami’s flesh, collecting tiny tastes of cum which she was quick to swallow down. While the two girls fell into a moment of tender affection the tentacles holding them up allowed them that time to enjoy each other; after all, for a ravenous spirit monster ready to fuck and befuddle young women, it was hardly selfish. While the two girls kissed and whispered, fondled and smiled, the tentacles were content to merely caress and tenderly pump into their holes. There was no vigorous thrusting, no deep and desperate pounding, just a slow pressure as their pussies and rears were occupied by a surprisingly gentle lover. It was a moment of emotion between the three souls, and though one of them wasn’t the talkative sort it still made its presence known.

Eventually; the time for faster lovemaking came, and it was surprisingly Korra that started it between them. After kissing Asami once more in a long and loving embrace she found herself rocking back and forth in between the cocks penetrating her; rolling her hips harder and faster as she felt waves of pleasure rush across her. Her sweet smooches of affection across Asami’s flesh became more lewd as she pressed her tongue flat to the girl’s cheek and licked up a line of tasty white cum, and as her motions sped up even further she flashed a playful grin to the Sato girl. Apparently, the Avatar was ready to have more rough, hard fun.

“Asami…” She purred, and let her hands drift down the other girl’s body. One palm slapped against Asami’s ass while the other reached to the tentacle penetrating it; giving it a tight squeeze and coaxing it from the girl’s rear. She pulled that throbbing purple length right back up to their faces, and before speaking again she made it a point to kiss the tip of that cock fresh from her girlfriend’s ass, teasing her tongue back and forth over the glistening tip. Already a fresh one was moving to fill that empty spot in Asami’s ass, and the Sato girl gasped as she was pulled in closer, now with a thick cock separating her lips from Korra’s. The Avatar’s voice finally flowed out again, just before she moved to share that prick with her lover. “Let’s show it what happy little whores we can be for it…”

“...oh Korra, that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard…” Asami simply swooned, and melted into the other woman’s embrace as she fully gave herself over. The two women gleefully found themselves in the midst of tentacle-ridden passion from that point; their eyes closing and their bodies moving only to the rhythm of their desperately building desire. The tentacles that filled their holes brought them nothing but joy, and their smiles were enormous as they shared the cock from Asami’s ass between their lips. When that particular tip found itself unable to hold back it showered both of the kissing girls in cum, squirting hot ropes of white across their wiggling tongues which they shared in the most natural fashion possible. After they kissed away the cum they were quick to clean each other off; sharing wide licks over each other’s face and sucking the strands from each other’s hair. The entire time they were drilled in their lower holes by a series of throbbing lengths, and when their own orgasms hit they were slow and intense. Tightening muscles, fingernail marks in the other’s flesh, gasps uttered across cum-covered lips...little more than the signs of two humans that had become the overjoyed thralls of a creature that dealt in bliss.

The evening continued in that same fashion, with Korra and Asami allowing their new lover access to their relationship in its entirety. It wasn’t long before the girls were no longer in kissing position; merely so they could be flipped and pressed so that their faces were nestled against the other’s wet, dripping pussy. There they made sport of licking the tentacles that penetrated the other and drinking deep of the cum that filled them up; giggling and moaning the entire time. The tentacles entangling them always kept the girls in motion as they ate each other out; spinning them slowly through the air, tumbling them back and forth, and never leaving their pussy or ass unoccupied for longer than it took for a new tentacle to move ahead. More than once during the evening Korra found herself wondering if the creature would ever get tired - and much to her surprise, she found herself hoping that it didn’t.

She would’ve gladly spent decades in the Spirit World servicing that wonderful creature with Asami right by her side, drinking in hefty gulps of cum when it wasn’t ushered into a more appropriate spot. By the time they were finished it was well into the morning, and the two human girls had been fucked and filled more times than either could count or hope to remember. Their own bodies were left sensitive and raw from what felt like endless climaxes, and they were left so sticky with cum that the creature had no other recourse than to let them ease down into the river once more to clean off. There they found themselves resting half within the water while a bed of tentacles cradled their naked bodies; giving them a place to let their weary forms recover as they leaned in close and content. Asami was resting her entire form against Korra’s own just as if they had spent their first night together alone, though a few tentacles draped over their naked bodies like trails from a blanket.

“...mmm...Korra…” Asami murmured, and pressed close to her beloved. She gave a few soft, short kisses to the Avatar’s toned belly, and a longer one to a nearby cockhead that drifted close and begged attention. “This...this was the most wonderful vacation…”

“It really was.” Korra whispered in response, tightening one arm around Asami’s shoulders while a free hand loosely gripped a nearby cock. She mirrored Asami’s actions by drifting her mouth over to it and giving it a tiny kiss; an affectionate smooch to let their silent lover know it was every bit as important in that moment as they were. “The only thing I’m wondering is...well…” She rolled her shoulders, and nestled her cheek against that same recently-kissed cock. As it oozed a line of cum from the tip she was quick to take a drink from it, and give a satisfying sigh before continuing her thought. “...how can we convince our new friend to come back with us?”

Both girls shared a smile at that; their gaze playful and knowing. There was no real question in the matter, they knew that much. By the time they went back to Republic City, they’d need to find a bigger place to live...their new live-in lover was going to take up quite a lot of room.

\---

The resources of Asami Sato of Future Industries were downright limitless within the boundaries of Republic City. A brilliant inventor that just so happened to save the city more than just a few times, she could easily write her own check for anything that she wanted. She didn’t ask for much from the city, but when she and her girlfriend returned from their vacation she finally cashed in on that good will for one of the most lavish mansions in town. It was there that Asami Sato and her beloved Korra had taken up residence, and in that grand mansion they had specifically built a pool that led into one of the freshwater streams running through the city. Most people visiting the two girls naturally assumed that the room was for recreation and hosting fancy dinner parties, but in reality...it was as close to a bedroom as any place in the mansion got.

It was well into the middle of the night that the tentacles lowered Korra and Asami to the ground, letting them rest against a small mountain of pillows. Each woman was left sticky and sweat-covered from what had become a nightly routine within their makeshift bedroom, an evening filled with nothing but the pleasure that their threeway romance could bring. The two women were left laying on their backs and a small swarming of tentacles moved to embrace them; cuddling in close and sandwiching the two girls in between walls of purple, wriggling muscle. Once they were left content and comfortable the tentacles ceased their movement, though they continued to embrace the two women just as they would the entire long night. Asami, well-filled with cum and dripping of it with what felt like every passing breath, shuddered in bliss as she squeezed close to Korra’s body.

“You know...I’ve been thinking.” She cooed, allowing her fingers to tenderly walk down the other woman’s toned, dark flesh. It didn’t take long before she dipped her finger against the other girl’s creampie, collecting a healthy wad of cum on the tip. From there she gave a content smile as she traced that digit over Korra’s flesh, drawing a tiny circle of cum around her belly button. “This has been wonderful, but...I feel like we’re not doing enough for our friend.”

“We’re not?” Korra asked, her head resting against a tentacle that twisted back towards her to nestle her cheek with the tip of its cock. She gave her dearest a sleepy look; satisfied and happy. “I suppose we could go another round...I just need some time to rest.”

“No no, that’s not what I mean.” Asami smiled, looking up at Korra and rolling her shoulders in simple fashion. When a cockhead drifted near she tended to it warmly and affectionately; teasing her fingers underneath it like she would a cherished pet, before giving it a slow, affectionately kiss right on the tip. When she pulled back a line of precum connected her lips to the edge of that purple member, and it waved in the air as she cast a smile towards Korra. “We’re only two girls, after all. And we’ve only got so many...places to fill. I was thinking maybe it’s time we look towards bringing in someone new.”

“...you want to bring a fourth person into the bedroom?” Korra asked, arching a brow as she pondered the idea. The quivering of the tentacles around them was enough to let her know that their third party liked the idea; another set of warm human holes to enjoy was always welcome. It seemed like the spirit could never quite exhaust every last cock before the girls got too tired to play, and some fresh warmth in their bedroom would definitely be welcomed. Korra chuckled a little at the tentacles’ quivering, and leaned in to kiss the same one Asami did - stealing the precum ribbon so that it connected her lips to the Sato girl’s in the process. “Who do you have in mind, Asami?”

“It’s a good question. I’ll have to think about it.” Asami purred, and cuddled in close once more. She leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend and smear that thread of precum in between their tongues; offering her a sweet goodnight kiss before laying her head to Korra’s chest. Her eyes closed as she held both of her lovers close - and thought about just who would fit her embrace in just the right fashion. “Goodnight, my loves.”

“Goodnight, Asami.” Korra smiled, and let her own eyes close as she prepared to doze off within the shared embrace. Like Asami, she was already letting her mind spin with possibilities of who might join them. The stern presence of Lin Beifong in the bedroom would certainly be interesting, as would the adorable cuteness of her niece Opal. If they waited a few years, Jinora could bring a new understanding to their relationship with the spirit creature. Or perhaps it was time that Suyin or Pema found themselves in a new type of family.

Korra went to bed with a wide smile pressed against glistening lips flavored with cum. Whoever they decided on bringing into their family next, she knew it would only make her life even happier than it already was. 

There was enough love, and tentacles, to go around.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are quite happy living in their mansion with their friendly Spirit fuckbeast - after all, it gives them all the tentacles a girl could hope for! But what's this? Kya, Pema, and Senna sneaking into their mansion while the girls are away? I wonder what might happen to these three MILFs with nine fuckable holes collectively!

Asami’s New Best Friend  
Chapter 3  
-by Drace Domino

“You’re sure this is okay? We won’t get in trouble?” Every group had the worrying wet blanket, and of the three women walking up to the front door of Korra and Asami’s mansion, it was Pema. Tenzin’s wife looked from side to side as if they had already committed some horrible crime, and her hands lowered to fidget idly with one another as she spoke. “I mean...this is already crazy enough. We’re already doing this behind our husband’s backs, and...and now we’re breaking and entering?!”

The other two women standing at the door; Kya and Senna, both gave Pema a flat, expressionless look. After briefly glancing to each other Senna twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open, leading the charge for the three of them to step inside. As they moved Senna made sure to take up the rear - if for no other reason than to make sure that Pema got her nervous butt in the door.

“It’s my daughter’s house.” Senna responded simply, stepping behind Pema as soon as she was in motion. She let her hands raise and drop to the other woman’s shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze as she pushed her along. “Korra and Asami are both at work, but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind us stopping by to spend some time here.”

“But, but...but…”

“But you’re nervous they wouldn’t approve of what we’re going to do.” The voice from the lead spoke up, and Kya glanced over a bare shoulder as she looked at the other two married women. Kya was the oldest of all three of them, and her eyes were steely and calm as she gave them a once over with a confident, calm look on her face. This was hardly her first adventure - she had been sneaking into other people’s homes for this sort of fun for decades. “Relax. You’ll forget all about those butterflies in your stomach once we start. You always do.”

She even stretched a hand back to give Pema a quick poke in her belly, which for once wasn’t actually pregnant. It was those rare few months in between being knocked up for Tenzin’s wife, and since there was a clear lull the others were going to take advantage of it. With Kya in the lead the three women kept moving, pushing through the gorgeous home of Korra and Asami in the search for someplace appropriate for what they had in mind. Finally they arrived at a clearing in the center lobby; a lavish and beautiful spot that mixed the wealth of Future Industries and the beauty of the Spirit World. There was even a large, clear pool sitting in a marble tub - the perfect thing to dip into once they were done. Kya stood with her hands on her hips as she looked at the lavish room, whistling low as she studied it from floor to ceiling.

“Whew...your daughter’s doing pretty well for herself, Senna.” She chirped up and chuckled, clearly impressed at the opulence. “Looks like her and Asami have a great setup here.”

“It really is beautiful.” Senna spoke up as the only one of the three that had been there before - during the housewarming her daughter and her girlfriend held. “When we were here for the party, they both seemed so happy and calm. Asami even said it was her favorite room of the whole house.”

“I can see why.” Kya remarked, and took a long, deep breath as she relished in the sheer scale and size of it all. “It’s...perfect.” And with that, she turned to look at the two other women that had come along with her. With a flick of her wrist she gestured for the two women to lower their hands, and once more that confident, cocky smile spread across Kya’s features. With the location selected, it was time for what she had come there for: the reason she had visited Republic City to spend time with Pema and Senna. “All right. Show me those pussies.”

Blushing wildly, both Senna and Pema did exactly as they were told. Even the nervous Pema went along with the order without question, and before long both women were holding up the tail end of their dresses to expose the fact they were bare and shaved underneath. The smooth, mature folds of two older women were presented for inspection, and Kya took a deep breath of delight as she saw it. Stepping forward, she lowered both hands down to lap-level, and helped herself to touch both. Senna and Pema melted on her fingertips almost instantly, both women soaked, hot, and trembling as Kya fondled their folds.

“...there we are.” Kya whispered, her voice low and sultry with a healthy dose of domination. She looked from one to the other, and smirked. “Those are the pussies I’ve missed. You little sluts even shaved for me. Good.”

“Y-Yes, Mistress.” Pema nodded quickly, and swallowed as her eyes opened. She looked to Kya with a blush on her cheeks, and a submissive quiver to her words. “We...we missed you.”

“Not surprised, with nothing but those husbands to keep you company.” Kya purred as she continued to pet; her fingers slipping back and forth over their wet, warm folds. She even hooked her fingers within them, managing to secure her center two fingers up inside both of her pets. Senna and Pema dangling on her fingertips...just like they did every time the three women got together. Mistress Kya had a tendency to charm women from their marriages, but her nomadic lifestyle kept her moving. Last month, she had Firelord Izumi on hands and knees begging to be fucked raw. Now? Senna and Pema were smooth, warm butter on her slender fingers. Kya merely purred, and leaned in to whisper to the both of them. “Let’s get started. It’s been a while since I’ve had two sluts eating me out at the same time.”

Senna and Pema, both loyal and wet on their mistress’ fingers, nodded as they started to lower themselves down. When they dropped to their knees; however, they saw something that they hadn’t expected...and they were far, far too slow in responding.

Drifting just behind Kya, moving towards them slowly but with a clear purpose, was a batch of tentacles with wicked intent. Mistress Kya might call the shots when it was just her with a few lonely and horny housewives, but in the center hall of Korra and Asami’s home? Something else lived there...and its pleasure would never, ever be denied.

***

The response of Kya, Senna, and Pema to the appearance of the Spirit beast wasn’t any different from Korra or Asami’s. Screaming. An attempt to fight it. Lots, and lots of wriggling that only seemed to make the creature more excited. The tentacles that lashed out for the three women were the same tentacles that pleased Korra and Asami on a nightly basis, but since the two had kept their relationship with the creature private none of the women were prepared for what was happening to them. Not even Senna, Korra’s very own mother, had any idea what to make of the creature that was stripping her own of her Water Tribe dress, wrapping purple appendages around her arms and legs, and smearing a glistening cock-shaped tip against her cheek.

None of them put up a fragment of the fight that Korra or Asami did. Only Kya had anything resembling combat experience and her talents were in healing rather than battle - and this was far, far from the sort of other benders she was used to sparring with. Her early attempts to bend the creature as if it was made of water fell completely flat, and before long she found coils wrapping around her elbows, knees, and wrists. It had experience fucking a bender, and it knew enough to keep those joints from letting her have free range of motion. No sooner was Kya frozen in position by tentacles coiling fiercely around her joints did they begin tearing away at her clothes, stripping her out of every last stitch of clothing save for one. The Water Tribe necklace around her throat.

If nothing else, it knew it was important in some way...and Korra and Asami had at least taught it some manners.

Pema gasped as she was tumbled upside-down, dangling wide and even pressing her hands to her belly to protect a baby that, in the heat of the moment, she completely imagined. After all, she was practically always fucking pregnant, so it was easy to forget when she wasn’t! Her distraction made it all the easier for the creature to claim her, and of the three women she was the first to feel in penetrate her. As she dangled upside down one of the tendrils coiled straight up and shoved itself into her mouth, forcing the woman to blow it as she shrieked and groaned around a sudden mouthful of strange Spirit cock.

In the moments where they weren’t fighting through a see of purple dickflesh, the women could glance down at the pool below them and realize just how screwed they were. The creature was massive and its tentacles seemingly endless; moving to cover every inch of them and take all the necessary steps to bring them to its service. When they tried to scream a cock found their mouths to silence them, and when they struggled a bit too hard it had no issue throwing another tendril to the task of keeping them steady. Bit by bit the pieces of clothes fell down to the floor below, and before long all three women were left naked, exposed, and helpless before the power and presence in the main hall.

When Kya looked from side to side all she could see was Pema and Senna already being stuffed; purple tentacles wiggling in between their legs and pushing several inches inside to delight and enjoy their pussies. No sooner did she see the other women being penetrated did she feel a similar limb below her own legs, and though she tried to fight against it she was already far too prone. Her eyes snapped open wide and she screamed against a mouthful of tentacle cock as another one slid up into her pussy, instantly driving back and forth and enjoying her in a way that no man ever had. Pema was still held-upside down with her hair hanging and her feet pointing to the ceiling, the tentacles fully embracing her as they pistoned in and out of her pussy and mouth. Senna seemed to be getting it the hardest of all; her mouth was left unoccupied but she was taking the biggest tentacle of the bunch squarely in her pussy.

“Gnn! Ghhhhhnnn! Haaahhhhh!” Perhaps the tentacle beast sensed that Senna was a relation to one of its personal sluts and decided to give her the special treatment or perhaps it was simply a random choice, but either way Senna’s pussy was stretched around a tentacle that was quite nearly too big for her. She was dangling in the air and held up by the writhing things, and two smaller tendrils had even swung forward to wrap around her pigtails and pull them back, simulating in the best possible way fucking her from behind. It was certainly more than her husband had ever given her!

Their husbands. Both Senna and Pema had gone to Korra’s house that day with the concept of cheating on their husbands, but instead of a dominant lesbian water bender they had become the prey of a curious Spirit beast that cared nothing for their resistance. Their nethers were plunged, their bodies were enjoyed, and over the course of the next few frightening moments the special qualities of the beast slowly started to take their toll. The glistening nectar that surrounded every tentacle did quite a bit to ease the penetrations of its sluts, and the longer it flailed and fucked tentacles into their pussies, the longer they gulped down mouthfuls of its glaze, the more they started to enjoy it. It was a slow process at first; or at least it felt slow considering every moment being forcibly fucked by a tentacle was a nightmare to begin with. But the fear soon faded into something less, and before long their screams had turned into tiny whimpers that were brought by mostly because of the size of the tentacles fucking them.

Pema, Senna, and Kya were kept close together as they were drilled in their mouths and pussies, the beast having not yet been bold enough to claim any of their asses. The only noises they made outside of their whimpers was the steady sound of slurping and swallowing, and the occasional plea for breath that came with a sharp and sudden gasp. They were utterly fucked into submission by an unbeatable army of wriggling purple tentacles, and the time had finally arrived for them to earn their first dose of rich, creamy Spirit beast cum.

Splurt! Squish! Shlllllllllorp! The three women were filled one after the other as the beast’s tentacles bulged and tensed, and each one shamelessly deposited a massive payload of cum into the pussy of its respective slut. Kya, Pema, and Senna all writhed as it happened, their eyes opening wide and their arms and legs flailing as much as they were able. The more they squirmed the more the beast unloaded within them, and it was mere seconds later that the cocks stuffed down their throats found a climax that was very, very similar. More goop was fired straight into their mouths, flooding their senses and giving them no other option but to swallow down the creamy substance lest they choke on it. Even as their cunts dripped and drooled lines of thick, dense seed they kept swallowing and swallowing, their bellies going warm from the sensation and the inside of their throats coating in a rich substance.

From her vantage point Senna could see Kya and Pema, and once they laid eyes on her it became clear that the massive cock that had been fucking her finally hit its peak. Her eyes had rolled back into her head and she was suspended in the air with her mouth open and agape, a stunned look as that massive cable of purple cock pumped surge after surge after surge inside of her. Her belly was starting to bloat from the sheer amount that filled her, and it dangled from between her legs in massive threads of white that fell to the floor of Korra’s home below. Even the tentacles holding back Senna’s pigtails got in on the fun by squirting all over her hair, soaking the threads they held and plastering the sides of her head with cream. And yet, as the fuck-addled and thoroughly filled Senna finally turned her gaze towards Kya and Pema, her voice was anything but afraid anymore.

“G...Girls…” She moaned, and held her hands out as best she was able, reaching for her two friends. “...t...this feels so...so good…”

Even Kya would admit it, despite being unaccustomed to cock like her friends were. As the beast allowed the women to draw near Kya and Pema both took one of her hands, and pulled in close so they could convene. Naturally, tentacles were still stuffed in their pussies but it was more a comforting fill than anything - something for them to rest on, and be assured that their new friend wasn’t going to let them fall.

“This...has Korra been keeping this from you?” Kya marvelled, and when a purple length drifted near her found herself reaching out for it. She guided it close, offered it a kiss, and then ushered it in between her breasts where it instantly began sliding back and forth in a casual titfuck. “This is a Spirit creature, Senna. Your...your daughter’s won the attention of a Spirit creature.”

“Hee! It feels wonderful!” Pema beamed and giggled, already slipping onto her back and lifting her legs, letting another tentacle guide to her pussy. The one that had already filled her pulled free, and as soon as she started to leak cream a new one quickly shoved inside and began its work. Pema merely seemed delighted by it all, shivering and shuddering in pleasure. “I was scared at first, but...but once it came…” A look of sudden realization crossed her face. “Oh no! You don’t think it can get us pregnant, do you?!”

“Us? No.” Kya chuckled, with her breasts bouncing up and down as one of them continued to fuck her tits. “But you? Probably. You get knocked up if Tenzin looks at you funny.”

With that the three ladies had a laugh together; casual and mature and happy. Pleasure was wrapped around them like a warm bath, and there was no end to the tentacles that were coming up for more attention. Even Senna had seemed to reclaim her senses for the moment, even though the thick and massive tendril hadn’t yet left her pussy. In fact, she wrapped an arm around both of her friend’s shoulders as it began, and she groaned in prolonged bliss as it went free and her pussy instantly erupted a gush of cum that fell down to the sea of purple below. Her breathing was ragged, her hair was hanging in sticky threads around her face, and she had clearly just been fucked and filled by the biggest cock of her life.

And yet, she smiled to the women whose shoulders she hung on.

“...let’s...see if it can handle three horny middle-aged women.” She remarked with a smile, as if they had any fucking choice in the matter.

 

As soon as cum rushed into the three mature women, they were completely on board with anything the Spirit beast wanted to do to them. It didn’t take long for the creature to realize this fact, and released its grip upon them to allow them a bit more flexibility. In fact, it even allowed them back on the floor - just so all three could make a line on their hands and knees side by side one another. Pema and Senna were on the sides while Kya was positioned squarely in the middle, the women kneeling shoulder-to-shoulder as the tentacles swarmed again. Each one was set to howling in pleasure as cocks dived down to plunge the depths of their pussies once more, though this time new tendrils appeared to make the same sort of playthings out of their asses. There was no hesitation or fear within any of the three; whatever the creature had already done to them made them eager to take every bit of wriggling tentacle they could.

“Ohh! It’s so good! So...mmm!” Pema groaned in pleasure as she felt her lower holes tighten around those two purple cocks, and when a third drifted near her face she eagerly opened her mouth and stretched out her tongue to invite it inside. Once it pressed against her tongue she let her eyes drift close in absolute bliss - this was much more fun than just letting Kya finger her for a while! Both of the other women were treated the same way as Pema in that moment, all three holes filled as they continued to brace themselves upon their hands and knees. Their bodies rocked back and forth while those purple lengths pistoned in and out of them, each woman moving with the pace of the tendrils lucky enough to enjoy their mature - yet still very delightful holes.

Cum started to run freely, and was greedily enjoyed by each of them. The tentacle creature’s various lengths tended to fuck and release whenever they felt the impulse, and the ladies were treated to bursts of cream that flooded their walls and sent them into fits and spasms of pleasure. Whether it was a particularly rich and creamy deposit fired straight into Kya’s ass or the near gallon of cum that it squirted over Senna’s face and into her mouth, the women only encouraged more of that sticky glee as they bathed in it, rolled it across their flesh, and even turned to lick it from each other’s flesh when they weren’t sucking on a cock.

Senna bowed her head towards Kya, pressing her tongue flat to the woman’s shoulder and giving her a long, wet lick, swiping up any of the cum that had been blasted across her dark skin. When she swallowed greedily a new thought came to her mind, and she couldn’t help but look to her two thoroughly stuffed friends with a mischievous look on her face. Just like Korra, she had taken almost immediately to being the fuckslut of the Spirit beast, and she was eager to relish in the debauchery and cum. She pulled her hands up from the ground and started to move, and the creature allowed her because it clearly already knew - she wasn’t going anywhere that it wouldn’t want her to be.

“Mmm...just stay like that, Kya. Just keep getting fucked, you old slut.” Senna chuckled, just as she wriggled down to the floor and laid flat. The tentacles helped to push her into position; sliding her so that her face was nestled in between Kya’s thighs while she was drilled with a particularly thick purple cock. It didn’t take much longer for the creature to fill Senna’s holes even in her current position; her pussy and ass soon made to be its plaything yet again as her hands hung on Kya’s thighs. She pressed her mouth hard and hungry against Kya’s hood, slurping and sucking and teasing the woman’s clit even as cum oozed out of her pussy, slathering Senna’s forehead soaking her hair, and evening coating her cheeks and shoulders.

Kya merely howled all the louder, and an orgasm rocked through her that sent her into spasms. She clutched Senna’s ankles in her desperation and even helped to spread them further, helping the other woman to get savagely and desperately fucked by the creature. Just as she felt Senna’s tongue working on her pussy she looked over to Pema with a sympathetic look, and leaned in close to kiss a bit of cream off of her married friend’s cheek.

“P...Pema…” She groaned, her voice barely audible above the sound of the tentacles fucking so many wet, warm holes. “Pema...c...can you stand up?”

“N...No…” Pema whimpered, but purely from a place of pleasure. Despite her refusal she looked to Kya with a sweet look - or at least half of one, with her other face hidden under a veil of cum. “But I bet our new friend can help me…”

“Then feed me your pussy…” Kya groaned, just as she did the same to Senna by grinding her hips back and forth, coating the woman’s face with her own juice blended with the creature’s cream. “I want to...want to drink our new friend’s cum from you…”

The creature seemed to like the idea just fine, and true to Pema’s theory it was happy to help her rise to her feet. Perhaps not exactly to her feet; but it wrapped its tendrils around her thighs and waist, lifting her into the air and giving her a seat of purple to rest on. From there, the creature moved her forward and pressed the woman’s overflowing pussy squarely against Kya’s face, and the waterbender drank of her cunt just like she promised. With Senna underneath her and Pema’s pussy smeared over her cheeks, so far the afternoon wasn’t exactly unlike what she had expected when they first arrived. ...she just didn’t foresee a Spirit creature making the experience a thousand times better.

The three women threw themselves into the moment even further, moaning as they ate each other’s pussies, slurped up greedy mouthfuls of cum, and continued to let the beast use them for its ravenous and unending lust. Every time a tentacle unloaded in a pussy or an ass there was always another older woman there to slurp it up, swallowing down more and more of the cum or simply letting it roll across their bodies like it was the greatest skin lotion of all time. Before long they pulled themselves away from each other’s nethers so they could huddle together in a happy pile; Kya’s arms drawing tight around both Senna and Pema as their faces lined up to be utterly showered with cum.

And it was glorious. Thick strings of white painted their faces and dripped from nearly every angle as the tentacles lined up to shower them, and the whole time even more of them played in their lower holes to keep the fun going. The Spirit beast’s cocks prepped themselves in their asses and cunts before unleashing a torrent upon their face, ensuring that the three would be completely painted with cream - if they could resist from swallowing it up, of course. Senna, Pema, and Kya had thrown into a fit of desperately kissing each other in between bouts of slurping the cum off of their fingers and each other’s faces, and even as their eyes were forced to close from the sticky layer surrounding them they proved themselves to be hungry, cum-swallowing sluts for their new friend.

If anyone could’ve doubted the passion of older women that sight surely would’ve set them straight - each of the three was a spasming ball of excitement that came without notice or warning, and often sending wide squirts of their nectar into the air. They licked each other’s tits and shoulders to gulp down tastes of cum, willingly allowed their holes to be the overstuffed playthings of the curious tentacle beast, and made the sort of depraved and desperate noises that only the filthiest whores in Republic City’s red light district typically made. It didn’t matter that Kya had lesbian lovers in nearly every city waiting for her to visit, or that Pema and Senna both had husbands that loved them waiting at home. All any of those three women could imagine in that moment was staying there with the Spirit beast that left them utterly fulfilled and stuffed with massive amounts of thick, purple cock.

And it was easily the happiest they had ever been.

***  
It was nearly two hours later that Korra and Asami were headed home after meeting one another on their way back from work. The Avatar still had a great many diplomatic responsibilities, and Asami Sato was still one of the most brilliant minds of the future of Republic City. The two women walked hand in hand towards their glorious mansion, smiling fondly at each other as the cool breeze teased across their flesh.

“I can’t wait to get home.” Asami sighed gently, half-leaning on Korra as she did so. “I want to get out of these shoes...get something to eat...and just get fucked all night long.”

“Me too.” Korra chimed in, and nibbled briefly on her bottom lip. It was still a little strange to think about, that she and Asami hosted a Spirit creature in their indoor pool that fucked them on a nightly basis. It typically fucked them right into unconsciousness, which made it quite nice that it also cared enough to cradle them in its tentacles and tuck them in while they slept. Korra nudged her girlfriend with a smile, and licked her lips in pointed fashion. “Tonight? I’m gonna drink every bit of cum he pumps into your ass. I might even skip dinner to make sure I have room for it all.” It was a fool’s errand - the creature squirted far, far more cum in an evening than either girl could hope to gobble up in one sitting.

“Ohh, I just love it feels back there.” Asami chirped up with delight, blushing at the mere thought. Few things could get her worked up quite so much as the thought of a purple wriggling tentacle piercing her ass and driving down to her core. She set her smoldering eyes to gaze at Korra in turn, and squeezed her lover’s hand as she countered her offer. “Let’s give him a treat tonight. You know that really big tentacle?” Of course Korra knew. They both knew. “I think we should spend a nice long time just...giving it the slowest blowjob we can. Just licking every inch of it.”

“Ohh, see how long before he loses it and starts fucking us with it.” Korra giggled. “You’re on, Asami. I bet he puts it inside me firs--” Korra’s brag stopped as they opened the door to their mansion and instantly heard the sounds of chaos and moaning from further in their home. The two women exchanged sudden glances as panic set in with both of them, and they both struck their heels to the floor and started to run to their main hall.

They had told no one about their friend from the Spirit world, and therein laid quite a few dangers. Someone could easily try to hurt it or drive it away, or make it so that its pool was somehow inhospitable. Every concern Korra and Asami had in that moment was that someone was doing something horrible to their lover - not for a second did they have the slightest worry about what it was most certainly doing to someone else.

Sure enough, when they rounded the corner to the main hall and saw the scene before them, it was shocking. Three exhausted middle-aged women laying in a pile, covered in cum and filled to such a point that they oozed it with every breath. The tentacles were laying dormant and tired, and though they could surely work up passion once more for the moment they seemed content to rest. Asami and Korra looked down to the pile of mature, naked flesh on the floor, and Korra blurted out the only thing that came to mind.

“Mom!” She cried out aghast, staring at Senna. “You fucked my boyfriend?!”

End of Part Three.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are a little upset that Kya, Pema, and Senna broke into their home and ended up having sex with the many-tentacled spirit beast they call a boyfriend. Thankfully, there's a great way for them to get over it - a five woman tentacle gangbang! It really does solve all problems.

Asami’s New Best Friend  
Chapter 4  
-by Drace Domino

At first, Korra was upset that her mother and friends had snuck into their house and ended up fucking the boyfriend tentacle beast that she and Asami enjoyed spending time with so much. As any daughter would be, partly she was just worried that Senna would embarrass her in some way! Sure, it looked like she had just spent the afternoon getting wildly fucked by a swarm of tentacles, but how long would it be before she decided to tell the spirit beast about Korra when she was a baby? Maybe she’d even bring in a photo album for further humiliation! The last thing she needed was for her mother to embarrass her by telling stories about how the baby Avatar had once waterbended a pool of ice underneath herself, fell on her butt, and spent the entire night crying about it.

Asami and Korra simply stood there before the three naked older women, their arms crossed over their chests and their scowls painted upon their faces. Even the spirit beast seemed to be a little shy at being caught in the act; the wiggling of its tentacles had slowed and one of the cock-shaped appendages was drooping a bit like a dog that had been caught eating at the table. It was always hard to tell exactly what the wriggling mass of purple tentacles was thinking, but even its magical ability to fuck women into complete and utter delighted madness wouldn’t always get it out of trouble! Or, it would, but it could still pretend to feel guilty about it.

“Hmph. Who told you the three of you could come into our home?” Asami spoke with a stern voice, tapping her foot as she looked between the three. Senna, Kya, and Pema were all stripped down and glistening with cum and their own squirt; clearly having just finished with an intense tentacle gangbang much like Asami and Korra’s own first time. They were still twitching from spasms of pleasure and Pema was only barely paying attention; her eyes rolling back in her head as she found herself still gently caressed by a tentacle. Asami huffed even harder as she glared at the trio, her eyes narrowing and her voice calling out in a sharp, irate tone. “This is where Korra and I spend time with our boyfriend. I don’t remember either one of us saying you could drop in unannounced!”

“Seriously, Mom.” Korra chirped up, more nonplussed over the fact that Senna had fucked her tentacle boyfriend more than she was at the sight of the older woman’s naked, cum-stained body. It was the first time she had ever seen her in such a state. She had never once accidentally walked in on Senna and Tonraq having sex, and this moment was clearly making up for that awkward milestone that had been missed. Her eyes glanced up and down Senna’s naked figure for no other reason than to compare it to her own - a small part of her worried that the tentacle creature preferred the older woman’s slightly more curvy, softer figure. “If you’re so horny all the time, you should really just see if Mako or Bolin want to fuck you. Or hell, why can’t Kya do enough?” She looked over to the equally naked and prone Kya, and scowled. “We all know about what the three of you do. You’re not very subtle about it.”

“You fingered them both during Zhu Li’s wedding.” Asami chirped up with a flat expression on her face. “On the dance floor. It...wasn’t nearly as discrete as you seemed to think it was.”

“...I suppose that explains why Tenzin wouldn’t talk to me for a week.” Kya finally coughed with a heavy blush on her face, and gently began to sit up. She was still keeping an arm wrapped around one of the tentacles, and her free hand reached out to gently, calmly fondle the throbbing tip. It was leaking a line of sticky cum down across her slender figure, which she savored as it pooled between her thighs and coated her already sticky, filled pussy. The most mature of the three women offered a pleasant smile to the girls, and gestured with her glistening figures to the writhing mass of purple muscle that was still half-engulfed in the nearby indoor pool. “Come on, girls, don’t be mad. I mean...there’s surely enough to go around, isn’t there? And it really seemed to have fun with us, too!”

“Please, Korra? Asami?” Senna followed up Kya’s statement, slowly rising up to her knees in a similar fashion. She was balancing against a particularly thick purple length, and cuddled it close to press her cheek against the side of it. The tentacle trembled under her contact, and Senna even turned her head to give it a tiny kiss as she spoke. “We haven’t had this much fun since...ever! Poor Pema still can’t talk, I don’t think.”

Sure enough, when Asami and Korra glanced to the third of the women they still found her a twitching mess with a line of drool coming from the corner of her lips.

“...what do you think, Korra?” Asami finally asked, glancing over at her lover and pursing her lips thoughtfully. She already had the firm suspicion that the decision wasn’t truly up to them so much as their demanding spirit beast lover, but it was still a worthwhile debate to be had in front of the three intruding women. “Should we let them stay? Or kick them out so we can keep all of our boyfriend to ourselves?”

Korra took a long moment to think about it, her arms still folded tightly across her chest and her expression intensely thoughtful. Ultimately, what swayed her wasn’t the fact that the three older women were clearly so happy - it was that the beast itself had very obviously enjoyed their presence. It was still wriggling about, still letting tentacles swarm over the three older women, and had even moved out to caress Asami and Korra a few sweet times in greeting. In all their times with it the creature had certainly shown no signs of exhaustion or even a limit to the number of tentacles it could muster; as a creature of the ethereal Spirit World, it was likely no such limits existed beyond that which the mortal humans possessed.

It was hard to make an argument that including the three older women would somehow ruin Asami and Korra’s experience...and if anything, it could be a lot more fun for all parties involved. Finally, Korra reached out her hands to gently pull one of the cock-shaped tentacles nearby, and she pressed a fond kiss to the edge as it trembled within her grasp. She teased her nose back and forth across it affectionately, and with a glisten of precum already marring her cheeks, cooed softly to the creature that had brought Asami and herself so much wonderful, wet bliss.

“You know we couldn’t deny you anything, sweetheart~” She cooed to the spirit beast in tender fashion, and offered it one more kiss before turning her gaze back to the trio of mature women. With a single hand stretching out she gestured to them and called for Asami, her voice strong and steady with a slightly commanding tone. If these three were going to stay, they were going to play by her rules! ...if the spirit beast was okay with them, of course. “Asami! Can you show Kya and Pema the ropes?”

“Looks like they already know them, but sure.” Asami smirked, twisted her sultry lips to a smile, and cast her smoldering gaze upon Kya in particular. She grinned wide and even a bit mischievously, resting a hand on her hips as she looked the mature woman over in slow, predatory fashion. “I’ve seen you look at me before, Kya. Hope you’re just as happy to eat young pussy as you are theirs.” The sudden look of intense delight on Kya’s face suggested that she was, but it was Senna who truly responded in stunned fashion once Korra spoke again. The Avatar stepped up, and with her hands already peeling away at her clothes, set her gaze on her naked, exposed, cum-filled mother.

“Mom? You’re with me.” Korra spoke firmly, just as the tentacles drifted in to help her strip before the older woman. “If you’re going to fuck my boyfriend, you’re going to do it right beside me.”

“...yes, dear.” Senna swallowed nervously, but with a clear blush of excitement peppering her pretty features.

***

Amidst a mass of writhing tentacles, Senna was slowly approached by her own daughter. At that point Korra had been stripped down to nothing, and for the first time Senna could take in the sight of her without a stitch of clothing across her powerful figure. Korra had well-defined muscles and a lovely pair of firm breasts, and it was no wonder why Asami enjoyed spending time with her so much. Even despite their relation, Senna couldn’t help but feel her throat tighten in excitement as Korra drew near and let her bare fingers brush across her mother’s belly.

“...I can’t believe you’re as big a slut as I am for him.” Korra whispered, pulling one of the tentacles near and ushering it between their lips. It was one of the smaller ones; the tip roughly shaped and sized to that of human male’s cock, and it was already glistening across the entire length with the creature’s approximation of precum. As Korra drew in close enough that her mother could feel her breath with every word, the Avatar offered a teasing whisper to the older woman and slowly moved an arm around her waist. “Let’s get fucked together, Mom. I’m not mad that you broke in and fucked him...I’m just mad I didn’t get to see it.”

“Oh...Korra…” Senna whispered softly to her beloved daughter, and moved her own arms out to wrap them around the Avatar’s frame. She pulled her close so that Korra’s breasts wedged to her own, and it wasn’t long after that they felt a thin tentacle sweep up and start pumping in between the four pack of breasts. A giggle rose from both women as the creature started to get comfortable, moving tentacles to envelope their arms and legs, bind around their waists, and finally lift them up into the air. Though Senna had just been fucked in utter depravity at the end of a dozen or more tentacles she was still ready for more, especially now that Korra was near and she felt emboldened by her presence. Before long her legs had wrapped up around Korra’s waist and tentacles had been used to bind her ankles behind the girl’s back, making sure that she was locked into place as the mother and daughter pair finally moved in for a kiss.

A kiss that had a purple, tasty tip locked between them. Both Senna and Korra moaned desperately as they finally started to make out; their tongues weaving back and forth as they shared the flavor of a tentacle cock between their lips. When some of the precum glistened to Korra’s cheek Senna was quick to dip her head forward and lick it from her daughter’s flesh, gasping as she did so and gently grinding up against her powerful figure. The related pair kept close and content as the tentacle creature started to move its countless appendages forward; not content merely with the blowjob between the two women and the feel of four tits pressed to one of its lengths. They still had plenty of holes to be enjoyed, after all!

Through the kiss Korra found herself gasping as her pussy and ass were claimed; each one soon occupied by the thick tentacles the creature had come to know that she enjoyed. Her arms and legs acquired a few tiny goosebumps and she convulsed in pleasure against her mother’s naked body, whispering in a heavy and lusty tone as she gazed down at her eyes.

“Mom...Mom, he’s fucking me...both holes…” She squirmed and giggled, and could tell from the look on Senna’s face that she was enjoying much the same result. Indeed; below them the creature had weaved a cock into all four holes available to it, and the ones leading into their pussies had even twisted and coiled around each other before finding a spot of entry. With other tentacles holding up their bodies and keeping them grinding back and forth, both women were able to completely let go as they swam in an ocean of purple flesh, letting it take the reins on every last beat. In response to Korra’s whisper Senna looked up at her beloved daughter with a smile and a blush, moving one hand up into her hair as she kissed a bit more precum away from the edge of her lips.

“...it’s so good, honey…” She cooed, long having since pushed aside the wicked taboo of fucking the creature in her daughter’s presence. Her nose rubbed back and forth across Korra’s cheek, and she shuddered as she could feel her sensitive, raw hood brush back and forth across Korra’s own. “...I’m so happy being a slut with you…I love you so much…”

It was a little hard to tell if she was talking to Korra or the tentacle creature that was fucking the mother and daughter pair, but in reality it was very likely both.

 

While Korra and Senna were enjoyed amidst a mid-air mass of purple appendages, Asami was enjoying herself with the other two cougars afforded her. She let her eyes glance over to Korra from time to time to ensure that her girlfriend was still having fun, but for the most part her focus was entirely claimed by the women on their knees in front of her. She was standing tall with slender lengths of purple wrapped and coiled around each leg; one moving back and forth within her ass and the other plunging deep inside of her pussy. They weren’t alone; however, for Kya was kneeling in front of her to suck her clit with every breath, and Pema was perched behind her to offer similar service to her ass.

“So this is what you like to make other MILFs do, huh, Kya?” Asami purred, her fingers tight within the silver-haired woman’s locks. She had been particularly rough with her so far, not being shy about yanking her hair or grinding her pussy across Kya’s beautiful features. “I can see the appeal, but doesn’t our boyfriend make it so much better?!”

Kya couldn’t possibly refuse that statement. Similar to Asami above her, both Pema and Kya had been utterly occupied by tentacles. Two of them wriggled in each woman’s pussy for maximum fill and a third played in their asses, and even more had wrapped forward to keep them restrained. Both women had their hands locked behind their backs by pricks that folded forward into their palms, making sure that even as they were bound they both had to give out a pair of handjobs. Asami held the role of absolute mistress in that moment between them; and when a floating tentacle drew near she gave it a tiny kiss of appreciation for allowing that moment possible. With her ass thoroughly rimmed by Pema’s tongue and her hood suckled by Kya, she was able to rest back on her heels and give a shuddering sigh of pleasure that echoed from her very core. This was the life...standing around with her holes filled with cock and a couple of hot older woman sucking on her parts. Going to the Spirit World with Korra had easily been the best decision she ever made!

As with every encounter with the spirit creature, it was hard to tell just which of its many appendages would be the first to cum. They were all able to squirt independently of each other’s arousal, and it usually meant that the entire evening would be a cum-soaked affair with constantly squirting members from all directions. That evening with the five women was no different, and it was Asami herself that was the first to earn her boyfriend’s pleasure. With trembling knees the Sato girl braced herself in between Pema and Kya’s mouths, her muscles going tight and her throat calling out in glee as the purple lengths started to slowly pump and twitch. From where they worked both Pema and Kya could feel those purple members pulsing underneath their attention; and as they held those tentacles within a loose grasp they could actively feel them bulging as torrents of cum rushed forward. They were flooding Asami’s holes and making the Sato girl saturated with cream, cream that filled her completely and soon began to seep out from in between the seam of flesh and tentacle. Kya and Pema were gasping in anticipation by the time that those lengths had finished up, and no sooner did they pull free did Asami demand their mouths upon her. She tightened her grasp in both women’s hair and pulled them hard against her, making sure that Kya’s mouth was locked squarely around her pussy and that Pema’s tongue was eagerly waiting at the edge of her ass. Once more her voice lifted in a slightly dominant tone, and she chuckled with heaving, blushing breasts as she spoke.

“That’s it...drink it all up…” Asami cooed as she felt the cum pour from her nethers onto Kya’s waiting tongue, and as her ass tightened to usher more of it to Pema’s mouth. They were both good little MILF cumdrinkers for sure; their tongues weaving readily and eager and both of their throats bulging as they gulped down mouthful after mouthful. Asami was riddled with goosebumps by the time she gazed back up to Korra, and as Pema and Kya continued to drink she called out to her beloved who was still very, very busy with her mother. “Korra! I like having a couple of cougar sluts in the house! Can we get more?!”

Already her mind was spinning with possibilities. Would their Spirit beast boyfriend be willing to satisfy even more women? Suyin? Lin?! If its supply of tentacles was truly unlimited and its cum copious and endless, then there was no reason the Sato mansion couldn’t be turned into a den of lusty delight with Korra and Asami as the undisputed queens of it all! The possibilities were as endless as the supply of purple dicks eager to fuck any one of fifteen tender holes available to it that evening.

 

Korra wasn’t able to answer her lover, simply because her mouth was far too busy pressed flush against her mother’s pussy. It was briefly after the spirit beast had filled Asami up that Senna was the next to receive a payload of cum, and without any ushering on the creature’s part Korra had thrown herself down to help her mother make room for more. Her lips were locked around Senna’s mature slit and her tongue was stretching out as far as she could manage it, allowing it to be gripped and grasped by warm walls as she recovered heaping mouthfuls of cum to swallow up in greedy fashion. The entire time her eyes remained locked on Senna’s own as she gazed up at her across the woman’s naked body; studying glistening and heaving breasts and the few cock-shaped appendages hovering nearby. Her hands were locked under Senna’s rear to help keep her cheeks spread; helping yet another purple dick to steadily drill it with hard, hungry thrusts.

“Oh...oh Korra...Korra…” Senna’s head was spinning as her daughter slurped her clean, licking down every last bit of white she could manage. From her vantage point Senna could see that soon she’d be able to return the favor, for the tentacles pistoning in and out of Korra’s lower holes were rapidly increasing in speed and intensity. Before long the creature would flood Korra just as it did to her, bringing the two into a moment of shared related bliss coated in sticky spirit cum. It was absolutely the last thing Senna had expected to be doing when Kya first pulled her towards the mansion, but she had no complaints - it was easily the most sexually fulfilled she had ever been, not to mention the closest she had ever felt to her famous daughter! “...sweetie...it’s so good...I’m so happy…”

Korra was smiling around Senna’s folds at the time that the creature started to unload inside of her, and she shuddered in her own climax as her pussy and ass were painted with cream from within. She could feel every squirt as it slathered her walls and gave her that wonderful warm sensation inside; and she practically melted from the experience of it slowly oozing out and dripping down to the floor far below. With both women still held in the air by a swarming mass of tentacles, Korra needed the creature’s assistance to pull away from her current position, and so when her head lifted up from Senna’s cum-filled slit she spoke out in a voice loud enough for both of them to hear.

“My turn, Mom…” She cooed, both Senna the signal to get to work, and the creature to shift them into a better position. With a giggle Korra’s lower half suddenly swung forward, her thighs forced to spread by coiling purple flesh and her back supported by a massive length that served almost like the recline of a couch. As soon as Senna’s pretty face moved to press between Korra’s thighs the creature worked to keep her there; binding her suddenly with her hands behind her back and her knees bent and spread, just as two more cocks lined up for her holes. She was pierced with purple dick yet again and her howl sent waves of hot breath across Korra’s pussy, just before the older woman collected herself and gazed past her daughter’s slippery slit to the girl’s refined features above her.

“I hope you enjoy it, Korra…” She cooed, a blush rushing over her cheeks as she knelt mere inches from the other woman’s pussy. She had to admit she was a bit nervous - it wasn’t every day that one ate their daughter’s slit for the first time! “Kya...she gave me plenty of practice.”

With that, she leaned her head forward, tilted to the side, and started to drink from her daughter’s pussy with the same enthusiastic, greedy licks that Korra had used on her. Instantly Korra writhed in pleasure; her toes curling and her body convulsing in a shockwave of delight as she felt the creature’s cum scooped from her slit. It was hard to think through the haze of lust that overtook all of them, but she could instantly tell that her mother was...pretty fucking amazing at eating pussy! She was more talented than Asami had been at first, at least! Apparently, Kya had been quite the good teacher...or simply a very demanding one.

“Mom, Mom...that’s...that’s it...oh, fuck, Mom…” Korra squirmed atop her bed of tentacles, moving her arms out to reach for two more that started to drift close. She alternated gasps for Senna’s attention between wet sucks and slurps on the two pricks offered up to her, letting ribbons of spit and precum mark her features while she writhed. As the drips and swallows of cum were ushered to Senna’s tongue Korra simply melted in a pit of pleasure, letting herself go as she was surrounded by purple appendages and her mother’s own dark flesh. “...I love you...so much...both of you...everyone…”

It was very, very easy to lose oneself when dunked so deep into a mess of sticky, creamy delight.

***

It didn’t take long before all five women to be brought together in a huddle within a swarm of tentacles, held within a canopy of purple that was almost impossible to see past. In the very center of it all was Avatar Korra, writhing in delight as she was flanked on all sides by her closest loved ones and the thick purple dicks that were eager to enjoy her holes. She could close her eyes and feel not only the pleasure of cocks shifting within her pussy and ass and filling her throat, but the hands of four other women exploring her body - many of whom she never would’ve imagined being touched by in that fashion. Her mother’s fingers playing with her clit, Kya’s scooping cum out of her ass to feed to Pema, and Asami’s simply threading through her hair in an affectionate brush of love and tenderness. The Sato mansion had truly become a den of wild lust at the tip of purple spirit dicks, and the air of desire that filled the air was all-encompassing and saturated every breath taken between them.

For Avatar Korra, it could almost be difficult to keep up with it all. As she felt the creature pistoning her lower holes her mouth was shared among them all; moving to deeply kiss Pema, and then Kya, and then pressed against her mother’s sopping wet, dripping pussy. Before long she was offered up a cum-filled ass to slurp from and then another purple dick, and it didn’t take long before she was left in such a state of intense bliss and delirious glee that she couldn’t keep track of it all. Any mouth offered to her she would kiss, any hole presented she would gladly drink of every last drop of cum it could muster, and every purple cock she was happy to take it down her throat and keep it there as long as it desired.

The five women were a tangled mess of limbs and lust, grasping and groping at each other the sort of tawdry fantasy that Kya had never even dared to dream about before. Fucking not only her pet bitches Pema and Senna, but Korra and Asami, too?! Such a thing was the sort of pipe dream she had never allowed herself, and now she was able to writhe within it. To savor it. To drink in every scent of squirt and relish every lick across her flesh. Granted, she had never quite imagined the spirit beast with an endless supply of tentacles in the mix, but now it was very welcomed to her and she couldn’t accurately express just how happy it made her to get fucked and filled.

“...I’ve always wanted to eat your cunt, Korra.” Kya whispered against the edge of the Avatar’s ear, just before sliding down across her figure with a spread of hot, hungry kisses that gave her a taste of cum with every press. She heard the Avatar moan in response to those words, but otherwise Korra’s mouth was too busy sharing a wet, hungry kiss with Pema amidst a mouthful of spirit beast cum.

It was the single most hedonistic moment of any of the five women’s lives, and considering the sort of things they had already done it was an impressive feat indeed. Between the five of them there was no taboo that they couldn’t enjoy, no connection that wouldn’t be savored and cherished. Pema and Asami had never even thought about kissing one another and now their tongues were weaving together as they shared in Senna’s creampie, giggling as they did so and as a pair of purple dicks pistoned their pussies in wild fashion. Senna and Korra found themselves drawn together again and again, scissoring with a purple dick trapped between their pussies and gleefully kissing for the amusement of the other three that watched. Seeing the mother and daughter lose themselves in the cum-soaked madness was just another part of the fun, another thing for them all to enjoy as the slutty family they were rapidly becoming.

The creature, true to its natural inclinations, was utterly tireless as it provided the women an army of cocks to service. It came without hesitation or pause, always had plenty of plump dicks on offer, and could quite readily spare one or two for any open, available hole. It fucked them all indiscriminately and clearly had no favorites - any warm opening on any of the five women would suit it just as well. It held their naked bodies suspended in the air, assisted them when they wanted to scissor or eat each other out, and when fatigue started to overtake them was there to gently lower them to the floor. And one by one, the women tired themselves out...sucked and fucked and filled to the point of exhaustion, pushed to the boundaries of what any normal woman could endure. By the time their flesh had stopped spasming and their breathing had regulated the creature had pulled them down to the floor once more; letting them sit amidst a snake nest of tentacles that shifted underneath them until they were all comfortable.

In a heap of flesh, Asami, Korra, Senna, Kya, and Pema were blanketed by tentacles and offered support and comfort by them. Their naked flesh was cradled and coddled, and cum oozed from each one of their pussies and asses in the aftermath of the marathon they had endured. They clung to each other, they kissed at cocks that shifted underneath their heads, and they cooed in tender voices as they prepared for a mutual sleep in the embrace of the creature that had pleasured them so thoroughly.

“...goodnight, everyone.” Korra whispered keenly, kissing at Pema and Kya’s cheeks before lingering at her mother’s own. She leaned in to press a warm smooch to Senna’s mouth, allowing her tongue to slither forward and claim a short taste before pulling back again. “Goodnight, Mom. Thanks for visiting us today…”

She had either long forgotten about the fact that the intrusion of the three women came without permission, or had simply stopped caring about it. Senna merely sighed contently in response to her daughter’s kiss, and soon found her head lowering to rest on the Avatar’s toned, firm belly. A lovely pillow for a proud mother; the sweat and cum-slickened flesh of her wonderful daughter.

“Goodnight, Korra, dear. You too, Asami.” She moved a hand out, gently cupping her daughter’s girlfriend’s pussy and watching as cum leaked out of her slit around those dark fingers. She giggled a bit as she lost herself in the mess of flesh and tentacles, practically glowing with love and adoration as her eyes started to drift close. “...thank you for having us.”

The tentacles merely tightened around the five women as they prepared to go to sleep. It was a wonderful little family that the five had formed that evening, and it was unlikely any of them would want to leave in the morning.

And, much to the benefit of women that had yet to visit the Sato mansion, there was plenty room for more.

End of Part 4.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know who hasn't joined in on the fun yet? Opal. You know who'd probably LOVE getting gangbanged by tentacles? Opal. Enjoy!

Asami’s New Best Friend  
Chapter 5  
-by Drace Domino

The most difficult thing about Asami and Korra’s new boyfriend was teaching him a little bit of patience. He had a tendency to reach out with dozens of tentacles to claim any warm holes that were nearby, and generally wasn’t all too picky about who they belonged to. It was hard for the creature to resist its basic instincts to fuck and fill whatever woman crossed its path and stepped into its waters, whether they were the beautiful and youthful Korra and Asami or the older women that had just enjoyed a particularly long weekend with the pair. But...patience was a virtue, and the creature was about to learn that it could be rewarding if it was able to keep itself in check.

“...I can’t...I can’t believe I’m doing this…” The sweet voice that filled the main lounge of Asami’s mansion belonged to Opal Beifong; the beautiful young daughter of Suyin that had come to mean so much to Korra and the Air Nomads she had become a leader within. She was far from her responsibilities in that moment and was instead trapped in between the warm bodies of Korra and Asami, with the Avatar holding her from behind as Asami pressed against her, rubbing naked, wet flesh back and forth as they fondled the young woman’s frame. Opal’s cheeks were marked with a heavy blush as she squirmed between them, trembling at the sensation of fingers creeping over her waist, breasts, and nethers. “...and here I...I thought you invited me over to talk about the Air Nomads…”

“We can always do that in the morning.” Korra whispered with a grin, her lips pressing against Opal’s throat as she did so. With one arm wrapped around Opal’s waist and the other moving forward so she could squeeze one of the girl’s surprisingly large breasts, she beamed in delight and made teasing the young thing a wonderfully joyous game. “Asami and I have so much to show you before then.”

That was an understatement, considering the three naked women were standing waist-deep in the water that housed the tentacle creature. It was surrounding them at every angle but hadn’t yet made itself known, and the ripples in the air that spoke of its power were only truly noticeable to Korra and Asami whom had such extensive experience with it. It would remain hidden within the physical world and the ether until it was time to claim its present - a present that was getting increasingly more and more wet by the affections of the Avatar and her girlfriend. Korra finally nudged at Opal’s cheek with her nose, encouraging the young woman to tilt her head back just far enough so they could kiss. As their lips pressed together and the Avatar’s tongue moved into Opal’s mouth to claim a taste of her, the third party pressing against the young woman gave a soft chuckle and pointedly licked her lips.

“...never get tired of seeing Korra use her mouth.” Asami whispered, knowing full well that those words meant very, very different things to Korra and Opal. While Opal was no doubt speculating on how many other girls they had invited over for a threesome, Korra knew that what her beloved was truly implying was how much fun they had sucking plump purple tentacles, and how greedily they coveted mouthfuls of spirit cum to usher into their mouths. With a playful smile Asami left her statement sit as simple as that, and slithered forward to continue pleasing Opal, letting her soaked figure press all the tighter as her hand slowly started to drift down.

She teased her fingers across Opal’s darker flesh, walking those digits delicately past a slender belly to a cutely trimmed patch of hair sitting just above her slit. The Sato girl took a moment to tease her finger in a slow circle across that soft pelt as her mouth moved upon Opal’s throat, locking her lips against the girl’s tender flesh and suckling fondly and sweetly. Opal merely whimpered and whined underneath the attention, assaulted on both sides by two of the most desired women in Republic City. She didn’t particularly care how many other girls Asami and Korra had in their pool - she felt incredibly lucky to be there alone with them in that instant.

She had no idea what was coming, no idea what was brewing and bubbling in arousal. All she knew was that Asami and Korra were working every inch of her and making her quiver in delight; forcing goosebumps to rise across her soaked skin and a blush to race from her cheeks down into her chest. Her thighs spread a bit to allow Asami greater opportunity to pet her, and sure enough it was a few seconds later that the Sato girl took that chance for her fingers to drift forward. She started with two - considering what was to come it seemed like the best course of action was to get Opal ready for larger penetrations - and as her fingers hooked inside and were slowly gripped by Opal’s warm, wet entrance, Asami finally peeled her lips from the girl’s throat. She had already left a noticeable hickey and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the sight of it, pressing her lips once more in a soft smooch before whispering to Opal’s trembling flesh.

“Korra, she’s so tight...so wet…” She murmured in gentle praise, and pressed her fingers a little deeper within Opal’s nethers. The girl was incredibly responsive; squirming and gasping through her kiss with Korra, moving her hands up to clutch at Asami’s shoulders and hold on for dear life. She wriggled back and forth atop Asami’s digits and the more the Avatar’s girlfriend spoke, the more her folds tightened upon her touch. “I can’t wait until she finds out what we have in store for her…”

More words that shared two different meanings to two different women, but both smiled wider in their kiss from their own interpretation. Opal’s heart was racing at the prospect of a long night of lesbian lovemaking, no doubt envisioning an evening where Korra and Asami were servicing her young pussy at the same time, kissing each other as much as they were kissing her soaked folds. Meanwhile, Korra’s own mental image of the upcoming night wasn’t drastically different from Opal’s own...although it did have a tremendous amount of cum and wonderfully wiggling tentacles added to the mix. She was sure that Opal wouldn’t mind the addition once they got started; nobody else had ever seemed to.

Finally, Korra’s lips pulled from Opal’s own and as the girl was left gasping and blushing in an aroused, stunned mess, she turned her eyes to Asami. The Avatar allowed her hands to lower from Opal’s waist to reach slowly down her legs, moving until she had her palms wrapped to the sides of her knees. Working in perfect harmony and sensual tandem Korra and Asami lifted Opal slightly up from the water’s surface, and soon the young lady’s back was pressed tight to Korra’s full and sensitive chest as the Avatar held her knees up and apart. Asami helped the motion by palming her hands underneath Opal’s ass, and together the two women held their friend up with a pair of wide, sensual smiles.

“Oh...oh gosh...I…” Opal quivered as she got used to her new position, feeling exposed and helpless but only in the most delightful of ways. She nibbled on her bottom lip before looking back to Korra, whispering in a tiny, adorable voice. “I’m not...not too heavy?”

“Light enough to dangle upside down if I wanted to.” Korra whispered with a knowing grin. She might not have done so, but soon enough...someone or something would. “Asami? You know what to do.”

“Mhmm.” Came the sultry Sato girl’s response, a playful smile marking her lips. She stepped forward nice and close, and as a few slender fingers once more teased at the tiny patch of Opal’s bush, her head drew forward so she could tease her lips near the young woman’s own. “But I’m jealous of that kiss. So if you want me to eat your pussy, Opal, you bett--mmph!”

She was silenced by Opal’s own impulsive motion, darting her head forward and outright claiming the kiss that Asami had teased. Her tongue pushed forward in a fashion that was truly surprisingly considering how tender and cute Opal often presented, she was damn sure more aggressive than her timid personality suggested! As her tongue wrestled against Asami’s own the young woman delighted at being stretched out and exposed, savoring the caresses of Asami and the grip of Korra’s hands to the back of her knees. She could stay stretched out like that all day if they wanted her to - and that wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibility considering the energy that was starting to build around them. It wouldn’t be long before the spirit beast hiding within the ether would make itself known, and once it did Opal would find herself dangled and carried in all sorts of exciting ways she had never imagined before.

Asami was left a little stunned by Opal’s suddenly forceful kiss, but she was more than happy to indulge it. The Sato girl stepped forward until she could rest her own slit gently against Opal’s own, rubbing idly back and forth to keep them both properly teased. Her hands moved to the girl’s full breasts and she gave each one a firm squeeze; palms pressing to the sensitive and stiff nipples and twisting idly from side to side. Every inch of Opal was just pure delicious delight - from the girl’s sweetly timid attitude to her figure that was surprisingly curvy, to the fact that she clearly had some sexual demons rocking around inside of her. Her passions burned hotter than anyone would’ve ever guessed, and that was going to serve her well when the inevitable came. As Asami forced herself to break the kiss she wore a seductive smile on her lips, and reached up a hand to tap the tip of Opal’s nose as she whispered in a tone that was velvety smooth and sultry.

“Whatever happens...I promise you’re going to enjoy it.” She cooed, offered a pointed wink towards Korra, and then started to descend. Asami soon rested on her knees in the water, and it brought the surface to the level of her shoulders. Her hands slipped under Opal’s rear to help Korra in holding her up, and her mouth made a hungry beeline for the young slit offered up to her. Soon she found her nose buried against that tiny patch of hair and her mouth was pressed flush to Opal’s pussy, her tongue slathering back and forth across her sensitive folds as she took a few hungry tastes of her. Opal, still breathing heavy and hard and little more than a bundle of excited pleasure, gazed down at the raven-haired girl kneeling before her and finally responded with a hungry tone.

“T...That’s so good, Asami…” She groaned, bucking her hips forward as much as she was able, considering her legs were still lifted and spread by Korra. Refusing to forget about the Avatar that was so kind to hold her, Opal let her head drop back to Korra’s shoulder and whispered a few words that, while obvious, were certainly a pleasure to hear. “...your girlfriend’s...eating my pussy…”

Korra merely laughed at Opal’s statement, and leaned her own head forward to kiss the girl once more - eager to get a bit of Opal’s enthusiastic kiss now that she was getting into things. Sure enough the Avatar soon found her own tongue wrestling against Opal’s own in a fierce battle for dominance, and Opal even stretched her hands up and over her head to reach her fingers into Korra’s hair, pulling it fiercely as they kissed. The little thing was a writhing mass of horny excitement, and it was clear to all parties involved that she was about as ready as she’d ever be for what was to come next. Clear to Korra, clear to Asami, and clear to their boyfriend.

Underneath the surface of the water, the spirit beast began to stir. With Opal’s eyes closed and her senses distracted, she was left oblivious as the tentacles rose from the water and started to move around the bodies of the women it knew. Korra and Asami both soon felt the familiar weight of purple cocks twirling around their legs and approaching them from below, pushing to tender pussies and asses until they worked their way silently inside. All Opal would’ve had to alert her of the tentacles’ presence was the fact that Korra trembled in her grasp upon her and that Asami openly moaned against her pussy; two things that could’ve quite easily been credited to the already intense moment between the three girls. Purple cocks slowly pistoned out of Korra and Asami underneath the surface of the water, and more still worked around their bodies. Asami’s hands were pulled away from Opal’s ass as the creature took her arms and bound them behind her back, just before slipping another tendril in a figure-eight pattern around her breasts. One more coiled purple cock around her throat, the head of which pressed at the back of her head to make her eat Opal’s pussy all the harder.

Across from her, Korra was slowly and similarly bound. The tentacles were weaving around her waist in triplicate, swirling over each powerful leg as two dicks pounded her lower holes in slow but forceful shoves. Soon she felt them moving around her arms; slowly encircling her biceps before thick purple lengths took over for her in holding Opal aloft. The still-distracted Beifong cutie didn’t seem to notice as Korra’s hands were replaced by tentacles wrapping around her knees, nor did she notice as Korra’s body was further restricted - hands behind her back, breasts entwined, and a collar of purple cock around her throat. Both of the girls were gleefully bound and stuffed all without Opal’s notice, and when the kiss between herself and the Avatar started to fade she had one hell of a realization coming for her.

She was soaked; her pussy trembling from Asami’s actions and her pleasure bubbling hotter than it ever had before. It was her profound pleasure and secretly aggressive streak that would soon leave the two girls surprised, for when Opal opened her eyes and realized what had transpired while she was distracted, her reaction was...hardly one that either of them could predict.

“Fuck yes...give me some, too!” The girl didn’t balk at the sight of the tentacles; she was neither afraid nor shocked, and her hands stretched out to both of the other women. She slipped a fist into Korra’s hair and one into Asami’s, pulling at them both as she rocked her hips forward to smear her soaked folds across the Sato girl’s mouth. “I want everything you’ve got! I’m so hot I can’t help it, I...I…” She took a deep breath, trembling in excitement. Her eyes flashed once more to the tentacles binding both girls, before finally having the sense to ask a simple question. “Korra? Are you doing this?”

Korra was only able to shake her head before a purple cock slipped up and over her shoulder and made a sharp right turn to stuff into her mouth. She groaned as the flavor landed on her tongue, and her eyes smoldered at Opal as she began to deepthroat it at point blank range. Opal could already feel tentacles moving out for her as well; more joining the ones holding her knees and even a few rising up from the water to press against her pussy and ass. They were even coming for her hands, wrapping around her wrists and pulling her arms straight up to hold them above her head. It wasn’t long before Opal was fully entwined, and even with the knowledge that this wasn’t Avatar Korra’s doing, the Beifong girl was nothing but enthusiastic.

“Do it! Whatever you are, just fucking do it!” Opal giggled, watching as a purple cock moved to take Asami’s mouth, leaving her pussy available for the length pushing against it. Opal’s tiny body was a writhing mass of pleasure and she was all too eager to give in; her reaction to the beast a polar opposite to most. Korra, Asami, the three older sluts that had just visited...all of them had reacted in fear at first. But Opal? Pure fucking excitement. She couldn’t wait to get stretched around as many tentacles as possible. “Fuck me! Fuck us all! This is going to be so much fun!~”

Her prediction loudly filled the room, and it served as all the permission the spirit beast needed to really begin to enjoy itself. Opal’s holes were quickly claimed with a pair of sharp thrusts, and even though the young woman’s ass was freshly penetrated she reacted in nothing but outright delight. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she was quite happy that her moan was soon swallowed by another cock; one that lashed down across her outstretched tongue and started working its way into her mouth. Her sopping pussy gave a tight teenage grip to the purple member lucky enough to occupy it, and she rocked back and forth atop those two lengths like the horny little minx Korra and Asami never knew she was.

The creature kept Opal’s hands lifted above her head, but otherwise her binding became much like Korra and Asami’s. Both breasts were coiled around along with her waist and legs, and soon it pulled the latter down until she was in nearly a standing position. It made the penetrations of her pussy and ass all the more intense - all the tighter and more fierce as those tentacles drove into her depths. Opal’s eyes closed as she spasmed in bliss, sucking down inch after inch of tentacle cock and gleefully enjoying it within her holes. Once more she was left oblivious to the room around her, and once more the creature began to position the girls to its own pleasured liking.

Asami was hoisted up to her feet, and Korra was pressed all the tighter to Opal’s back. The creature sandwiched the three girls together as tightly as it could, with Opal being the delightful, writhing young meat in the center. Once it had pressed the trio into a tight little package even more tentacles wove out to entwine them, circling around all three at once to bundle them together like a neatly tied package. All three girls remained stuffed in all three holes, and when Opal’s eyes opened once more she realized that she, Korra, and Asami were in the middle of a writhing mass of purple - the tender treats in the center of a den of snake-like cocks.

And Opal, a deviant like none other Korra and Asami had ever met, couldn’t be happier.

“Yes, yes! Fuck us all! Fuck us like a bunch of hot little sluts!” She giggled wildly, bucking her hips back and forth and moaning in intense joy. “Do they cum?! Please tell me they cum! I want to be filled up with cum, I, I...ohh! Oh they cum so muuuuuuch!”

She was receiving an answer to her inquiry in the finest possible way; a pair of cocks suddenly twitching and spasming and unleashing torrents of cream into her pussy and ass. They writhed within her, pushing as deep as they could into her young frame as they unloaded spurt after spurt, painting her walls and filling her holes with the rich white of spirit cum. Opal’s belly grew warm and her senses overloaded as she found herself in the midst of an intense climax, and the only thing that managed to muffle her moans was a purple dick shoving down her throat once more, forcing her to deepthroat it while she was filled. She was left a gooey mess underneath the surface of the water and sure enough Asami and Korra weren’t far behind; once one of the tentacles had begun to spasm the others reached their peaks not long after.

None of the women had to wait long for more tentacle cock; of course. As soon as dicks pulled out of freshly filled holes more were there to replace them, and soon the bundled mass of tentacle meat started to lift the three women out of the water while it continued to fuck them. A collective mass of writhing purple, dripping wet and in constant motion, with three bound human bodies in the middle that were left filled and fucked and always moaning. When the time for more cocks to climax came the tentacles played things a little different; a treat for the women in return for bringing such an eager young slut like Opal to the party. The three girls were left without cocks in their mouths as three tips rose up above them, each one pointing down towards Opal’s face as they began to unleash their torrent.

Opal screamed in overjoyed bliss as she was showered with cum from Korra and Asami’s boyfriend, the hot streaks of white matting her hair, splashing her cheeks, and falling into her open, smiling mouth. She greedily gulped down every mouthful she was given without hesitation, knowing full-well that there would be plenty more where that came from. She groaned in delight and found herself in the heat of another thundering orgasm as she was painted with cum, her pussy trembling around one thick dick as her ass clenched and did its best to milk another. It wasn’t long before she had to close her eyes from the veil of cream sweeping over her face, and soon after the two women that were pressed so close against her were doing their part to clean her.

“Y...Yes...Yes...lick it up...clean me up...oh fuck...so good…” Opal was a murmuring mess as Asami and Korra drug their tongues over Opal’s cheeks, throat, and forehead swallowing down mouthfuls of cum that the creature had blasted her with. Asami closed her mouth around Opal’s nose and left it spotless of cum while Korra was sucking at the back of her ear, letting her tongue weave wildly across the girl’s flesh. It was a heavy chore to handle; especially considering the fact the creature wasn’t shy about bringing other dicks forward to spray even more mess across her. Every time a new cock came forward Opal turned her face to receive a shot of cum, smiling through it all and adoring the affection she was getting from her friends.

And all the while, the three women were continually pistoned in and out by the creature in their lower sets of holes, pussies and asses fucked, occasionally filled, and always enjoyed. They never went more than a second without a purple member spreading them out, and that was only when a changing of the guard was demanded.

Before long Korra and Asami started swapping spots at Opal’s lips; kissing the young woman with hungry tongues as she swivelled back and forth to be shared. The tentacles binding them helped as much as they were able, constantly shifting Opal back and forth so she didn’t need to strain to enjoy cum-filled kisses with her friends. It even finally slid cocktips in between their lips to give them an extra treat to service, and the women greedily licked and slurped across each one until more cream was offered up. Just when Opal thought she couldn’t be any happier she felt a shift within the tentacles constricting her, and through bleary, white-veiled eyelashes she suddenly saw the entire world spin upside down to her. She gave a short, sharp cry as she was suddenly flipped around to dangle upside down, and then quickly realized that she was the only one that had done so.

Right before her eyes, she saw a purple cock pop out of Asami’s pussy, leaving in its wake an overflowing creampie that was ripe to be sucked. Without a trace of hesitation Opal rushed her mouth forward, knowing that it was a treat offered up by the creature. As her mouth locked to Asami’s nethers and she drew in a few hungry gulps of cum, the girl bathed in Asami’s well-fucked essence and giggled at the overflow that started to roll across her cheeks. Asami was so wonderfully filled already, and Opal’s mouth at her cunt didn’t seem to stop the cock shoving in and out of Asami’s ass! It was clear to her that this creature wasn’t just a wonderful lover, but it was damn near tireless.

While she dangled upside-down, Opal was still effectively trapped in between the other two girls, and the cocks that had been filling her up pulled free so that Asami and Korra could properly give her service. The two women looked at each other with loving eyes and smiling, slippery lips, and Korra’s voice slipped out just before she moved her mouth against Opal’s puckering, cum-filled ass.

“Another great night, Asami.” She cooed. “I’m so happy that our boyfriend likes all our friends…” With that she lowered her mouth and sealed it against Opal’s rear, her tongue slithering forward to scoop out a mouthful of rich, warm cum. Opal’s whimpering from underneath them filled both girls with delight, and Asami in particular was blushing intensely thanks to the girl’s mouth on her pussy. The sophisticated Sato girl - sweat-licked and cum-filled as she was, merely chuckled to Korra as she prepared to dive into her own tasty meal.

“Well, except for Mako.” She chuckled, and took a sweet lick of Opal’s pussy, leaving a few threads of cum connect her sultry lips to the girl’s folds. “I think it moved faster throwing him out the door than it ever has fucking us.”

Their many-tentacled boyfriend wasn’t one to share - even with all the holes on offer, it still had far too many cocks for them all to truly sate. With a shared giggle Asami pressed her mouth against Opal’s pussy and began to drink of the young woman’s slit, scooping out cum and gobbling it down with a hunger that could never truly be sated. Her eyes gazed lovingly to Korra’s own as the two women shared a cum-loaded meal, only pausing when the creature’s tentacles wrapping around Opal suddenly spun her around. A quick change of direction - one that let Opal service Korra’s pussy and Asami to work on her ass.

“...you barely left me any…” Korra pouted as she gazed at Opal’s pussy, and cast a sharp glare at Asami. Already the Sato girl was sucking at Opal’s tight rear hole, quite merrily drinking the white cream she could pull from her most compact entrance. “I wasn’t that mean...I left you plenty!”

“There’s always more where that came from, Korra!” Asami spoke up with a laugh, and sure enough a mere few seconds later a thick purple tip pushed forward, sinking into Opal’s trembling slit just an inch before Korra’s face. The Avatar beamed and closed her eyes before tilting her head forward, licking up and down that writhing mass before locking her mouth over Opal’s hood, teasing the girl’s sensitive clit with her tongue. She couldn’t bare to pull her lips away from that tasty treat, but her voice still chirped up as she murmured against it. “That’s more like it! Keep it coming, stud!”

By the very end - nearly four hours later - even the energetic young Opal was well spent and exhausted. She had easily been the most enthusiastic of the spirit beast’s conquests, but even still there were only so many cocks a human girl could take before her body just gave out on her. Asami and Korra were sitting back on their usual bed of dormant tentacles; resting together side-by-side and cuddling close in a truly sticky mess. Draped across their laps was Opal’s naked upper half, and the young lady had pulled her knees to her chest as she dozed peacefully and contently. Korra was beaming like a proud parent as she threaded her fingers through Opal’s hair, brushing her fondly and sweetly as she spoke.

“Another wonderful evening, Asami.” She whispered, and kissed a tentacle that was draped over her shoulder. She then leaned forward to nudge her nose to Asami’s cheek, murmuring sweetly in tender fashion. “They’re all great with you...with both of you.”

“Mmm...I love you both so much…” Asami cooed in response, and took the time to press a long, doting kiss on Korra’s lips - and then a similarly long one on the nearest throbbing tendril between them. Similar to Korra she was busy softly stroking Opal, though her fingers were simply petting and caressing the slumbering girl’s pussy, letting the cum leak to her fingertips before occasionally popping them into her mouth with another sweet taste. “We simply must have company over more often, Korra. I’m sure he’d love all the rest of our friends…”

All their female friends, at least. Korra chuckled softly and gave a nod to Asami’s words, already planning the next get-together. Kya, Senna, and Pema had been a happy accident - and Opal had been an upfront invitation. All of the women that enjoyed the tentacle creature’s affection loved it beyond measure, and it made the Avatar feel endless delight knowing she could help spread such pleasure. At least...so long as it didn’t mean less for her.

“Let’s not have anyone over for at least a week, though.” Korra beamed, and licked some Opal-runoff from Asami’s smooth, soft lips. “We wouldn’t want to spoil our boyfriend. He needs to know that we’re still the top girls for him!”

It was something the spirit beast certainly knew, and the tightened grasp of its tentacles around their tender bodies was enough to prove it. Whatever the horny entity from the Spirit World was, it was the luckiest one of its kind to be with two such eager, horny sluts.

End of Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to check out the rest of my library! I write tons of Korra smut!

**Author's Note:**

> [Check me out on tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) to stay up to date on my smut!


End file.
